And the Holly Jolly Christmas
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles inspired by various carols to countdown to Christmas! Fic will be updated once a day until December 25th. Nothing but Christmas fluff and happiness. Will include some Evlynn and Jassandra stories.
1. Text Me Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hello LITs! Merry Christmas! I've announced it on Tumblr already, but if you don't follow me there, this is my Christmas fic this year! Allow me to explain. Once a day, from now until December, I will post a short fanfiction as another chapter to this. The stories are all seperate, but all take place on the same timeline. I usually write one Christmas fanfiction every year, but this year I had so many Librarians ideas, I figured this would be the best method! I am seriously so excited for this.**

 **All the chapters will be named as Christmas Carols. Sometimes the fic will be based off of just the title, sometimes the actual lyrics as well. I've had a lot of fun planning this out and I'm so happy I finally get to share it with you all!**

 **Allow me also to note, for the sake of Christmas cheer and fluffiness, in this fic, everyone is happy. Things are not nuts at the Library. Flynn and Eve have made up, they're perfectly fine. So don't really worry about seeing any angst here. Just Christmas joy!**

 **So without further ado, I present, inspired by the song by Straight No Chaser**

 **Chapter 1: Text Me Merry Christmas**

Eve was sitting at the center of the annex, studying the most recent maps of the laylines. She frowned. Flynn had been forced to go away on a mission; it was a complex one; she didn't know how long he'd be gone.

Just then, her phone buzzed on the table next to her. Flynn's name flashed across the screen, indicating that he had sent her a text.

 _Merry Christmas :)!_

She rolled her eyes as her fingers flew across her phone's keyboard.

 ** _Seriously Librarian? It's December 1_** ** _st_** ** _._**

 _Oh come on. I just miss you._

 ** _I miss you too, but what does that have to do with Christmas?_**

 _Well I've never had a Christmas with you, and I want to, but I don't know if I'm going to get that._

She sighed. She knew there was a chance he wouldn't be back before the 25th. She did want to spend Christmas with him, and now that it was December, she knew reminders of the holiday would be everywhere.

 ** _You know I'll be thinking of you Flynn_**

 _And I'll try my best to make it so that you don't have to just think of me_

 ** _Well that would make it a great Christmas_**

 _Well here's something to help your mood if I can't get home_

Flynn had attached a selfie of himself standing underneath an archway where mistletoe was hanging. He was puckering his lips with his eyes scrunched up like an idiot. Eve laughed out loud, half from embarrassment, half from joy at seeing his face. Not only did she miss it, but it assured her that he was definitely still Ok. Her phone buzzed again.

 _XOXO. I miss your kisses_

 ** _Lol. I Love you_**

 _I Love you too Guardian. Gotta go._

 ** _Ok. Come back alive Librarian. Merry Christmas_**

 _Merry Christmas :D_

 **A/N: Hope you all liked the first story! Tomorrow's is already written, and I'm really happy with it. Have a great holiday season everyone, and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying putting it together. Until tomorrow LITs!**


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

**A/N: Wow. I am so amazed at the overwhelming response to this fic already! So many people have followed, favorited, and left kind reviews. Seeing them all after school today brought a huge smile to my face! I'm so happy people are excited for and enjoying this. I just want to spread some joy in the fandom, and the fact that it seems I'll definitely be able to do that could not make me happier. Enjoy guys!  
**

 **Chapter 2: Oh Christmas Tree**

It was bright and early in the morning when the Librarians were gathering by the Library's entrance, arriving at the time requested of them by Jake and Cassandra. Cassandra was there first, bouncing up and down and blowing on her hands in the cold, New York air.

Jake walked up next, carrying two cups from Starbucks. Cassandra jogged up to him, reaching out for the hot beverage.

"Thank you" she sang. He'd texted her from the coffee shop and offered to pick her up something. She took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"Ooh hot chocolate" she sighed. "How'd you know?"

"Ah I think you mentioned it once or twice"

"Well its perfect thanks: just what I needed. What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it"

Cassandra was about to argue when Ezekiel walked up, dragging his feet behind him.

"Mates, since you didn't care to explain before, why am I here?"

"I'm with Jones" Baird had arrived now, her eyes only half open, carrying a giant coffee. "There's a reason I don't call you people here until 10"

"We're going to get the Library's Christmas tree!" Cassandra proclaimed, giving a little cheer.

Eve groaned. Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

"Really? At 6:30 in the morning?!"

"Well we can't very well carry a tree through the backdoor, so we'll need to drive." Jake explained "Nearest Christmas tree farm's about two hours north of here, upstate, and the place opens at nine"

"Two _hours_?!" Baird complained

"My truck's parked a couple of blocks from here. Cassie and I figured we could all head up together, make it like a road trip"

Ezekiel and Baird groaned again, eyeing each other and silently condemning their overly cheerful co-workers.

"Come on!" Cassandra chimed, motioning for the others to follow her and Jake to the car.

The remaining Librarian and Guardian whined and grumpily followed Cassandra, who was now practically skipping. For the entire walk to the car, they were at least twenty steps behind Jake and Cassandra, who, if the last week had been any indication, they knew would be belting Christmas carols for the entire ride.

 **A/N: That's all for today! Not every story will be this short, but they will all be on the shorter side. I really loved how today's story came out. Up next: "Deck the Halls"! See you tomorrow my LITs!**


	3. Deck the Halls

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me so far! This really has been making my Christmas season so far, and Im so glad everyone else is enjoying it as well. I'd been planning a decorating fic since the beginning, but part of this comes from an anon on Tumblr who prompted me asking for a story where Jenkins gets roped into decorating. So, if that was you anon, enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 3: Deck the Halls  
**

The Library crew walked around the annex, hanging decorations everywhere. Cassandra had set Baird's laptop to blast Christmas music through the halls.

Everyone took on a different job: Eve strung garland from the railings. Ezekiel covered everything he could find in cartoon reindeers, snowmen, and candy canes. Jake was wrestling with a string of lights. Cassandra sat at the main table, sewing each of their names onto a stocking, so that they'd each have one hanging next to Flynn's this year.

Just then, Jenkins walked through the room, carrying a stack of books. He placed them down on his desk and began rearranging a few things, completely ignoring the festivities around him.

"Jenkins" Jake called. "You wanna help me with these lights?"

"No Mr. Stone" he snapped. "I do not have time to join in in any of this tomfoolery. I, as usual, am the only one who seems to understand that there are more important things to attend to then decorating the annex."

The Librarians frowned. Even Eve, usually the voice of reason, could not help but argue with the caretaker.

"Come on Jenkins" she urged. "It's not like the clippings book is acting up. The Library can wait one day for us to enjoy ourselves a little bit"

"Well then you go ahead and take the time away. I, however, will return to my research. And if you don't mind turning that music down…"

"Not gonna happen" Eve said, refusing his request just to spite him and his grumpy manner. He glared at her and she smirked smartly. The old man sighed and left the room.

"Wow" Ezekiel remarked. "Bah Humbug"

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was gathered around the tree, placing the finishing touches. Eve wrapped around the last pieces of the garland, while Jake fought back Ezekiel, who was trying to add in more ornaments.

Cassandra stared down at the crystal star in her hands as she carefully removed it from the box. Jenkins entered the room again, and she ran up to him excitedly.

"Mr. Jenkins" she said. "I know you didn't want to get involved in all this, but I really think it would be nice if you put the star on the tree"

The old caretaker looked up from the piece of paper he was staring at to the glimmering emblem in Cassandra's hands. Her eyes were lit up widely, and when he looked around him, he saw a smile on everyone's face. No matter how he tried to argue, he did enjoy the Christmas season, and the annex looked beautiful.

"Well" he conceded. "I think I've done enough work today that I can take a break to join in the festivities"

Everyone smiled as he climbed the step ladder to the top of the tree, and placed the star on top. When he returned to the ground, Jake stood with the lights in his hand, ready to plug them in as soon as Jones turned off the main lights.

In an instant, the annex was dark, and the only light visible was the colored glow of the Tannenbaum standing before them.

"Wow" Jake remarked, looking at the whole room around him, lit up in Christmas glory. Cassandra giggled, admiring their days work.

"I must say team" Jenkins remarked. "The place looks wonderful. You really outdid yourselves. And believe me, I mean that in a good way"

"I know exactly what this needs" Ezekiel proclaimed.

"Jones" Eve sighed. "I'm pretty sure we've gone through every decoration we had here, and then some"

"Not more decorations. I mean hot chocolate!"

"Ooh yes!" Cassandra agreed.

"I'll take care of that" Jenkins said.

As he walked to the kitchen, he stopped, and looked at all the festivity around him. The Librarians and their guardian had already taken to singing along to the song currently filling the room. He smiled. As much as he liked to deny it, he really was happy that this group had come along.

 **A/N: Awwwe. Anyway, I won't reveal the title of tomorrow's fic,because I feel like it would give the surprise away. I am very excited to write it tonight though. Have a great day everyone! Until tomorrow my LITs!  
**


	4. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**A/N:I'm so excited to give you this chapter. There are a handful of fics in this series that I am overly excited about, and this is the first of them. I won't say much more except thank you all again for your kind reviews. This experience has been so wonderful already and its only been 3 days! It's Evlynn time! Enjoy!  
**

 **"I'll Be Home for Christmas"**

Eve was on her way to the reading room late that afternoon. As she passed by the main annex table, she could not help but notice the envelope laying on it. Strange: that wasn't there before.

Cautiously, she walked over to look at it more closely. To her surprise, it had her name on it. Slowly, and slightly hesitantly, she opened it and removed what was inside.

It was a novelty holiday card, showing Mickey and Minnie on the front cover, dressed in Christmas attire and rubbing noses, surrounded by a wreath. Confused, Eve opened the card and instantly froze. Her breath caught in her throat. Coming out of the card was a voice she knew all too well, singing sweetly.

 _I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents under the tree._

Eve felt a tear form in her eye. It had been weeks since she had actually heard Flynn's voice. She felt a warmth grow in her chest. She stared at his handwriting, scrawled messily across the cardstock.

 _Sorry I missed you guardian. Only had a few minutes and you weren't here. I miss you like crazy Eve. I'll promise to come back alive if you can promise me you'll have a good Christmas, even if I'm only there in my dreams._

She laughed. He was always looking for a chance to crack a joke. As she read, his voice played over and over, singing the same lines, slowly soothing her.

 _Merry Christmas, Eve. I love you. –Flynn_

 _P.S. I left a little surprise for you in your room before I left_

Eve wiped the tears from her eyes, and, still holding the card tightly, headed to the bedroom where she would stay if a mission ran late, and she was too tired to leave the Library. More often than not though, considering the back door could take her straight to her apartment, she and Flynn used the room when they needed some… _alone_ time.

She arrived at her door and pushed it open. She looked around the room, first at the bed, and then at the floor around it, and saw nothing. She opened a few drawers: no. Where did he hide this thing?

Just then, she heard the door creaking behind her, and the soft approach of hidden footsteps. Always on her guard, she turned, immediately pulling out and aiming her gun. Instantly, both she and the face greeting her screamed.

"Jeez Eve" Flynn teased. "I know you're upset I was gone, but there's no need to shoot!"

"Flynn?" she gasped, dropping the gun to her side.

"That's my name, last time I checked." Eve laughed. She dropped the gun and rushed into Flynn's already open arms. He squeezed her tightly and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, turns out that that mission was less complicated than expected. After we talked the other day, I started working really hard to get everything done, and turns out it only required two more days of my time"

"So…you're here to stay?" Eve questioned, not believing what she had just heard.

"I'm all yours"

Eve smiled and kissed him immediately, throwing him off guard as always. He sunk into her. He missed this so much.

He had never known what it meant to love someone so completely until he met her. To love like this, and to have that love returned, was the most wonderful phenomenon he'd ever encountered. Living without it was almost unbearable.

Their lips parted, but she still remained close to him, neither one of them willing to let go. Flynn stared at her hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of her palm. He wanted to study every little perfection that he hadn't seen in weeks.

"It'll really be Christmas now that you're here" Eve whispered.

"Well I can't wait to spend it with you" Flynn replied. "The place looks great by the way. But I can't believe you decorated without me!"

"Cassandra insisted. Besides we didn't know you were coming home" She batted his arm playfully.

"I'm only teasing" he said, turning her to face him, now holding both of her hands in his own. He brought one up to kiss it.

"Well now that I'm here" he continued. "Are you done with work?"

"Yes indeed" she replied, smirking gleefully.

"Well then Guardian, I'd say I owe you a nice dinner"

"Oh I don't know about that Librarian" Eve teased. "It's only 4:30. We've got plenty of time before dinner to take care of, _other_ things"

"I thought you said you were done with…" Flynn stopped his talking when he saw the way Eve was now looking at him, understanding immediately.

"Oh" he said. "Those things. I believe you're right Guardian. They must be attended to immediately" He grinned at her and leaned in for another kiss.

Eve's hands flew up to run through Flynn's hair, and the card she had been clutching fell down to the floor and opened, continuing to sing.

 _Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams_

As their lips continued to meet, and they fell further into each others embrace, Flynn turned Eve around. She smiled breathlessly and kicked the door closed behind them.

 _I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams_

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry this is a bit later than usual. Normally I write the stories the night before and publish as soon as I get home from school, but I was watching The Wiz last night and didn't get to finish this until I got home today. Anyway, the story continues tomorrow with "Up on the Rooftop!" See you then my little LITs!  
**


	5. Up on the Rooftop

**A/N: Wow this is late today. Totally got caught up in other things. Sorry. So this will be the first one where the story has NOTHING to do with the lyrics of the carol that's its title, but I just thought it was cute. Plus, the actual song has been one of my favorites since I was a little girl. Enjoy!  
**

That morning, the clippings book had sent the Librarians on a long and tiring case. They left before breakfast and didn't get back home to the library until almost dinner time. Everyone else had gone home, but Eve, electing to stay with Flynn for a while, had remained in the library.

She walked into the annex, just having showered, drying her hair with a towel.

"Flynn I'm done" she called. "You can head in now" She was met by silence.

"Flynn?" she called again, not seeing or hearing her Librarian anywhere.

For a minute, she feared he'd had to run off again, and that she'd be all alone just after getting him back. Her fears weren't eased when she saw a note lying on the annex table. To her relief, the note was not a goodbye.

 _Meet me on the roof- Flynn_

Ok. Not that that wasn't confusing, but if he was on the roof, no matter how little sense it made, it meant that he was still there. Not thinking to bundle up first, she quickly ran up to the Annex's roof to see what was going on.

She arrived at her destination and gasped.

"Surprise!" Flynn called. He spread out his arms to present the spectacle around him.

Christmas lights were strung all over. In the center of the roof, facing the front of the annex, was a blanket, all covered with pillows and more blankets. There was a plate of cookies and pastries too, and two travel mugs filled with what she assumed was hot chocolate. The soft sound of Christmas carols filled the air.

"What's all this?" she asked, her voice breathless with awe.

"Well considering that up until yesterday I hadn't seen you for a month, I thought it would be nice to have a date" Flynn explained

"And last night didn't count as a date?"

"Well we've done 'last night' plenty of times. I thought you deserved something extra special" Flynn looked at the floor shyly.

"And I may have been planning this for a while" he added.

Eve laughed and looked around her, rubbing her arms to keep them warm.

"Flynn this is amazing" she said. "But it's freezing"

"Well I have plenty of blankets" he argued "And there's hot chocolate. And I told you to bring a coat!"

"No you didn't!"

"Oh right. Well I thought it was implied."

"Come on Librarian" Eve said, turning and motioning for him to follow her inside.

"No wait!" he called. "I was just kidding. Here, I brought you an extra coat just in case."

He walked up and put the coat on her, then grabbed her hand and led them to the blanket area he had set up. They sat down and he draped one of the other blankets over their legs.

"Cookie?" he asked, holding out the plate to her.

"Thanks" she said, grabbing a sugar cookie and quickly eating it. She grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, clutching it tightly to warm her hands.

"I'm sorry it's so cold" Flynn whispered, noticing. "It would've been a little warmer if we did it on the Library's roof, but New York has all that extra noise, and we wouldn't have been able to see the stars…"

"Flynn" Eve said, cutting him off. "It's fine. This is perfect. Thank you"

He smiled and she grabbed another cookie before snuggling into his shoulder and pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"How did you get this all done since we came home?" she asked.

"You take long showers" he teased. She chuckled and playfully punched his arm.

"I've got to admit Flynn" she said. "You really outdid yourself. This is beautiful"

"Really?" Flynn was beaming. All he'd wanted was to see her smile like she was smiling now, the way she'd smiled at him since their first dance over a year ago.

She whined when he pulled away his half of the blanket and stood up. When she looked up at him, his eyes were right on her, and he was holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance Guardian?" he asked.

"Really?" she replied

"Come on. It'll be fun" he insisted. She laughed. Unable to resist him, she took his hand and let him pull her up to standing.

The Christmas Waltz played behind them as they swayed back and forth, alone. There, up on the Rooftop, the world was their own. All that mattered was the two of them, and how they felt about each other.

* * *

Later that night, Eve and Flynn had retreated to their pile of blankets once again, snuggled up tightly, talking and watching the stars. Flynn looked over at Eve to tell her something, and noticed that she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

He stared at her for a moment before kissing her gently on the forehead, and putting a pillow underneath her. He laid down on a pillow himself and felt her cuddle in closer to him.

"Goodnight Eve" he whispered. "Merry Christmas" He kissed her hair before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep in her embrace.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow with "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" Bye!  
**


	6. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

**A/N: Hey everyone! Day 6! Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 6: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**

Cassandra rushed into the Library, just having returned from her lunch break. The other Librarians were already gathered around the main table, continuing their research.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called. "I was eating lunch at this cute little sandwich shop down the block, and across the street there was this adorable little ornament in the window. I thought we just _needed_ it for our tree."

Cassandra rushed over to the Christmas tree in the corner and opened the small gift bag she was carrying. She held up a small, handcrafted ornament made to look like Rudolph, all tangled up in lights and garland. She giggled.

"Isn't it perfect?"

"Hang it up" Flynn laughed.

Cassandra smiled and turned to the tree. Just then, Jenkins entered the room, talking frantically into a phone.

"Yes Gretchen I understand….I know I…look tell Santa we'll be there as soon as we can. Alright…yes. I'll see you then"

He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands, not realizing that every eye in the room was on him.

"What's up with Nick?" Eve asked worriedly

"It's not Santa" Jenkins explained. "Well it is, in the sense that Santa is upset. Someone cast a spell on Rudolph, made his nose stop glowing"

"What?!" Cassandra shouted.

"You mean Rudolph as in Rudolph the cartoon reindeer with the shiny red nose?" Jake exclaimed

"Yes" Jenkins said.

"Rudolph is real?!" Cassandra asked with the same enthusiasm she had expressed for Santa last year.

"Yes!" Jenkins shouted. "And we need to figure out what's wrong with him. Without Rudolph, Santa cannot fly his sleigh, without his sleigh, he cannot travel the world collecting good will, he could not spread it on Christmas Eve, and the world as we know it will be doomed."

"Wait wait wait" Jake interrupted. "If we've gotta meet Santa to help Rudolph, you mean we're going to the North Pole?!"

"Yes" Jenkins replied.

Jake fell silent in awe while Cassandra was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Sounds exciting. Let's get going mates!"

The Librarians grabbed their coats while Jenkins set the coordinates on the back door, and then they were off.

* * *

Late that night, the Librarians were gathered at the North Pole. Their mission a success, it was time to say goodbye. Cassandra yawned and approached Rudolph, who was running around the field where they stood, his nose glowing brightly once again.

"Bye Rudolph" she cried. Throughout the course of the day, she'd grown quite fond of the reindeer. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder and squealed. She walked away and wiped a small tear from her eye. He really was a sweetheart.

Jake approached next.

"Alright buddy" he exclaimed, holding out his fist. "Give me some hoof" Rudolph lifted up his leg and bumped Jake's fist.

The group turned to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Claus.

"Wait" Ezekiel called. "You're not trying to tell me that we're going to meet Rudolph and not take a picture."

Laughing, the other Librarians jogged over to meet Ezekiel, gathering around the red nosed Reindeer. Ezekiel held out his phone.

"Smile!" he exclaimed. Rudolph's nose glowed, and Ezekiel snapped the selfie.

"Alright now one with stupid faces!" he exclaimed.

Rudolph stuck out his tongue. Engaging the younger Librarian, the rest of the group followed suit. Cassandra made a fish face. Jake flashed a giant, cheesy grin. Eve pulled her mouth apart with her fingers while Flynn made bunny ears behind her. Ezekiel crossed his eyes and snapped a picture once again.

The group burst into laughter and jumped into one last group hug with the reindeer. It was a mission that they wouldn't soon forget.

 **A/N: Short and sweet today. Tomorrow's fic: "As Long as There's Christmas". See you then. Merry Christmas LITs!  
**


	7. Its Beginning to LookaLot Like Christmas

**A/N:Ok so I know today was gonna be "As Long as There's Christmas" but I realized I had no muse for that story, so I rearranged some things and now I have this for you. Additionally, I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST MY MIND AFTER LAST NIGHT. I HAVE NO MORE CONTROL OVER MY LIFE OR EMOTIONS. THAT EPISODE YOU GUYS. Anyway, enjoy today's fic  
**

 **Chapter 7: Its Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas**

Eve and Flynn were cuddled up on a couch in the theatre when Jake and Cassandra walked in, their arms loaded with bags.

"You've sure got a lot of Christmas movies up in that attic Flynn" Jake expressed.

"Yeah well I've had a lot of time to collect them. Plus, a lot of those were my mother's, or Jenkins'…"

"Whatever" Cassandra interjected. "Let's see what we've got here so we can get started!"

She put her bags on the floor and kneeled down next to them. Jake joined her and she flashed him a smile.

"We've gotta watch Rudolph" Jake said "That's a classic."

"Frosty the Snowman!" Cassandra shouted, pulling the disc out from her bag.

"Charlie Brown Christmas!" Jake added. "Can't have a Christmas movie marathon without Charlie Brown"

Cassandra thought for a moment before gasping and turning sharply to face Flynn.

"Flynn." she exclaimed. "Please tell me you have _Love Actually_ "

"Yes yes" Flynn laughed, his arm around Eve. "There's pretty much everything in there"

Cassandra smiled and continued to rummage through the bags, listing off movies with Jake.

"Guys" Eve said. "We have to come to some sort of consensus about which movies we're watching, and I'm putting my foot down that one of those has to be _A Christmas Story_ "

"And I'd like to watch The Grinch!" Flynn added.

"If you mates think we're going through this night without watching _Elf_ , you're seriously mistaken" Ezekiel added, walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well if we're going to watch all of these, we have to start right now!" Cassandra said, rushing to a seat.

"So can we start with Rudolph?" Jake asked, still hung up on the one film.

Everyone agreed, and he put the movie in before finding a seat in between Cassandra and Ezekiel, preparing to stare at the television all night.

* * *

The night was more fun than any of them had expected. Letting go of the stress of all their work and cases, the Librarians and their Guardian let loose, fully embracing the Christmas spirit.

An intense sing along session had broken out about four hours in, starting with Cassandra. Soon, everyone was up off the couch, belting out _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ with the characters of _Elf_ , save for Eve. By the end of the song however, even she'd been unable to resist the music when Flynn pulled her up out of her chair.

Ezekiel, who had apparently never seen _Frosty the Snowman_ before, had surprised them all, sitting on the edge of his chair and shouting at the screen when he thought Frosty was melting. He'd denied his emotions when he found them all staring at him, but they'd all seen it.

Even Jenkins had joined them at one point, apparently a big fan of _A Christmas Carol_. The entire film, he'd been spouting trivia, and recounting the time he met Charles Dickens.

After hours on end of movies, it was about two o'clock in the morning. _Love Actually_ was nearing its climax. Ezekiel had gone up to bed a while ago, refusing to watch a "mushy sap-fest"

Eve was passed out on Flynn's shoulder, snoring. The Librarian had drifted off about five minutes ago as well.

Jake felt tired, but still managed to stay awake. He watched Cassandra next to him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You wanna head up to bed Cassie?" he asked.

"No" she yawned. "This movie is my favorite"

He smiled as her head fell onto his shoulder and her eyes closed, finally giving in to the sleepiness that she'd been fighting.

"Well then maybe you and I could finish it up tomorrow" he suggested.

"Mmmhhm" she agreed, more than half asleep.

Jake turned off the television and was about to head upstairs when Cassandra moved her feet up to the couch and curled into a ball, her head moving to his lap.

He smiled at her and leaned his head on the cushion behind him, and finally closing his own eyes to sleep.

 **A/N: Because one of my favorite parts of Christmas is movies and movie marathons, so I thought the LITs deserved one. See you tomorrow with "White Christmas", and I promise it will actually be that when you come back.  
**


	8. White Christmas

**A/N: You guys are amazing. That's what I have to say. You're all just amazing. I woke up this morning to 6 new reviews and when I came out of school there was even more. Writing these, and hearing how you're all enjoying them, is making my Christmas season. So thank you. Anywho, enjoy chapter 8. I really like this one.  
**

 **Chapter 8: White Christmas  
**

It was a cold and snowy day in Portland, and it was the Librarians' day off of work. Of course, time off of work did not mean time off from each other. They'd all planned to spend the day together, but when they'd woken to find the annex lawn covered in a fresh layer of snow, which looked perfect for packing, they were unable to resist their childlike tendencies.

Cassandra ran into the snow bouncing and squealing. She immediately rushed to the lawn and threw the white powder high into the air, giggling like a toddler as it fell back onto her head.

"What's up with all the excitement Red?" Ezekiel asked. "You're acting like you've never played in the snow before."

"Well actually, I haven't" she admitted. "My parents never let me. They thought I'd get sick"

Ezekiel looked down regretfully as Jake shot him a scornful look.

"Oh don't be like that" Cassandra said. "It's not a big deal. Come on let's go!"

As the other Librarians walked over to join Cassandra, she fell straight back into the snow and squealed. Immediately, she began making a snow angel.

"Hey guys" Jake joked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Eve rolled her eyes while the rest of the group laughed.

"Really Stone?" she asked. "A Frozen reference"

"Ah, my nieces love that movie" he admitted. "Every time I go over my baby sister's house it's playin'."

He'd already started to pack the snow into a giant ball for the base. Cassandra was still rolling around making angels.

"I'll start making the body" Ezekiel said.

"I'll start getting stuff for the face!" Cassandra exclaimed, suddenly hopping up from where she lay. Eve laughed from the sidelines with Flynn

"I swear" she exclaimed. "Sometimes being guardian is like watching a bunch of children" She turned to Flynn to get his opinion, when she saw he'd run off to help Jake and Ezekiel.

"And apparently the head Librarian is included in that" she sighed.

She was so busy watching everything going on that she did not notice Flynn leave the group, or hear him sneak up behind her.

"Eve!" he shouted. She turned around and before she could take a breath, he'd launched a snowball into her face. Flynn jumped up and down in victory.

"Oh no" she growled, wiping the snow from her eyes. "Big mistake Librarian"

She ran into the yard, immediately scooping up snow and launching it at Flynn. She hit him square in the chest.

"You've got quite an arm there Guardian" he teased. Her hand was on her hip and she grinned mischievously.

"Don't test me" she said. Flynn turned behind to him to make more snowballs. Eve jumped at the signal and rushed to do the same. The race had begun.

Jake and Ezekiel were lifting on the snowman's head when he turned and saw what was transpiring.

"Ahhhh yes" he cheered. "This was always my favorite part of playing in the snow when I was a kid"

Soon he'd joined the fight, followed soon by Ezekiel and Cassandra. Eve and Flynn were already beginning to attack each other, while the others raced to make ammunition.

Soon the Librarians were running all over the place, attacking each other with snow. They hid behind bushes, trees and snowbanks, only popping out to attempt a victory.

Cassandra rushed behind a tree and stopped as she saw Jake already there. She was about to turn and run when he grabbed her arm, pulled her over, and put a finger to his lips. He pointed to the snowballs in both of their arms and then at Ezekiel, who was now out in the open.

Cassandra stifled a giggle, and on a silent count of three, they both launched their snowballs at Jones. He never saw it coming. After the impact though, he was vicious. He swung his arm, ready to launch with full force. Jake and Cassandra saw this and jumped in opposite directions, rushing away.

Then, all of the Librarians were out in the open again, launching snow at each other in a free for all.

Eve and Flynn were running when they bumped into each other and fell straight back into the snow. Eve laughed hysterically. She didn't think she was going to get involved in this, but now she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

Flynn rolled over next to her and kissed her on the cheek before tossing the snow around them all over her.

"Hey Flynn" Ezekiel asked. "Is there some kind of artifact that can bring old Frosty here to life if we put it on his head?"

"Oh no" Flynn remarked, sitting up sharply. "You don't wanna do that. I had a run in with Frosty once. Very vicious. Almost didn't end well."

Everyone else froze, staring at him.

"Frosty's evil?" Cassandra gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jake remarked.

"I wish I was"

After a moment of silence, Eve laughed again, throwing her arms out into the snow. Everyone else soon followed, staring at the carnage around them.

Later that afternoon, Cassandra sat in the Library's den, a blanket wrapped around her, reading a book. Jake entered unexpectedly, carrying two mugs.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well" he said. "I figured 'cause you missed out on playing in the snow, you probably missed out on the best part too"

"And what's that?"

"Drinking Hot Chocolate afterwards" he placed one of the mugs in front of her and sat down in a nearby chair with his own.

"Thank you Jacob" she remarked. "That's very sweet."

"Literally" he joked. She laughed and sipped her hot chocolate, giggling as the whipped cream covered her nose.

 **A/N: I apologize for all of the heavy Jassandra lately. I wasn't planning on doing any big scenes for them until way later, and certainly not two in a row like this. I try to mix it up you know? I swear the ending scenes from yesterday and today were not a part of my original plans for the stories, but 207 has made me a Jassandra monster. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tomorrow should be our first Ezekiel centric, "Little Saint Nick"/ See you then!  
**


	9. Little Saint Nick

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this is late today. I was on a field trip and I had, and have, work to do, so I wasn't able to post this until now. Our first Ezekiel centric! Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 8: Little Saint Nick  
**

It was late one night when the phone in the Library rang. Eve woke sharply from her sleep. After lifting Flynn's arm off of her, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

As the voice on the other end explained what was going on, her eyes slowly grew wide with anger. She was going to kill that kid.

"Alright. Thank you. We'll be right there"

Already climbing out of bed, she shook Flynn before slipping into her street clothes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled. Eve glanced at the clock

"3 AM" she growled.

"Why did you wake me?"

"We have to go. One of your little LITs has gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble."

"You're the Guardian" Flynn grumbled.

Eve grabbed a pillow and smacked him hard with it. He sat up sharply.

"I'm up!" he proclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?!" Eve proclaimed. "Now put some clothes on and bundle up. We've gotta go back to the North Pole"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eve and Flynn arrived inside, Eve couldn't believe it, Santa's house, where a disgruntled Santa and Mrs. Claus stood next to Ezekiel, who was sitting back on the couch with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey Gretchen!" Flynn proclaimed, seeming to forget why they'd come. "Love what you've done with the place! Is this new carpet?"

"Flynn, focus please" Eve shouted. She turned her attention to the couch. "Mr. and Mrs. Claus I am so sorry. We came as fast as we could."

"It's quite alright dear" Mrs. Claus said. "We just-oh!" she gasped as Eve grabbed the young Librarian by his collar and lifted him to his feet.

"What the hell were you thinking Jones?!" she yelled.

"I was thinking" he retorted, pushing himself away from her. "That I was bored, and I know Santa Claus, and I wanted a bit of fun!"

"And you thought the way to have fun was to sneak into the North Pole and highjack Santa's sleigh?" Flynn added. Ezkiel shrugged.

"Sneaking around's kinda what I do mate, if you haven't noticed"

"Stealing Santa's sleigh is not even the whole point of it Jones. You could've been killed!" Eve shouted

"Ah come on. Don't be ridiculous"

"You were found doing loop-de-loops and corkscrews 100 feet in the air" Flynn said.

"I know how to handle myself in extreme sports" he sassed.

Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed him again, this time by the back of his collar and with a stronger grip.

"Anyway" she said. "We should be going now. Sorry again for the disturbance. Won't happen again" She said the last part through her teeth, directing the words more at Jones then at the Clauses.

Eve turned and began to walk towards the door from where they'd come, still holding onto Ezekiel.

"Gretchen, Santa" Flynn said, giving a little wave. "Nice seeing you as always"

He turned towards the door and walked back into the Library, where he could already hear Eve continuing to yell at Jones.

 **A/N: Because it's not the Librarians without Baird yelling at Jones. Hope you all enjoyed, though it was shorter. Had to whip this out in like ten minutes before bed last night. Now off to do an APBio lab, which typically takes 2-4 hours, while exhausted. Ive been up since 5 AM. Anyway, see you all tomorrow with "Must Be Santa". Merry Christmas LITs!  
**


	10. Must be Santa

**A/N: We're 10 days in already? What?! I'm so sad how quickly this is going. Got another short one for you today sadly. I've been super busy this month, and I have so much more to come, and I was so tired today that I just procrastinated writing this. But it's here! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again for all your kind reviews! They make my day.  
**

 **Chapter 10: Must be Santa**

"Why do we have to do a secret Santa?" Eve whined, walking into the room where all the Librarians were waiting for her. "I'm getting all of you gifts anyway"

"Obviously" Cassandra said. "But it's fun, and like every workplace ever does one. It's a tradition!"

"Fine" Eve groaned. "But let's just do this quickly. I've got things to do"

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Eve!" Flynn complained.

"You better watch yourself Librarian" she retorted. "Remember, I know all your favorite things, and your least favorite things, and if I pick your name, I'm in control of what you get."

"Would you two stop flirting already so we can do this?!" Ezekiel complained.

Jake shot him a dirty look and Cassandra hit him on the arm. The thief simply laughed, always finding himself hysterical.

"Watch it Jones" Eve snapped. "You're still on my watch list since your little escapade last night."

Ezekiel looked at the floor quieting down immediately.

"Let's just pick names already shall we?" Jake asked, trying to break the tension, and grabbing the filled hat from behind him.

Cassandra and Flynn eagerly began to reach their hands towards the names.

"Hold it!" Eve called, stopping them. "Shouldn't we establish some rules first?"

"Right" Jake agreed. "Types of gifts allowed, price limit…"

"Exactly"

"Well when I actually worked at an oil rig, we'd have a thirty dollar limit. That sound fair to everyone?"

"Fine with me"

Everyone else agreed then turned their heads towards Eve. It took her a moment to realize they were waiting for her approval. She nodded her head, and suddenly, it was like a battle, as everyone jumped to throw their hands into the hat.

Once everyone had finished, Eve sighed and reached her hand in, expecting to grab the last remaining slip. To her surprise, two remained.

"Cassandra" she asked. "Why is there still paper in here?"

"Oh" Cassandra admitted. "I may have thrown ' name in there too"

As if he had been waiting for a cue, Jenkins entered the room and grabbed the last slip of paper. He glanced at it briefly and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Cillian" he said, before promptly exiting the room.

Eve looked at her paper. _Jacob._ Well, at least Stone would be easy to buy for. That way, she could get this over with and focus on what to get Flynn.

While Eve was at peace with her assignment, Flynn struggled to decide what he would do: _Ezekiel._ Of course: the only person that he felt he barely knew. What did you even get a thief anyway: a lock picking kit?

The young Librarian wasn't doing much better himself: _Colonel Baird._ Buying for Baird would be like buying for his boss, or a mother. Ideas began to flood his mind, and he pondered which would be the funniest.

Cassandra walked over to Jake, who was staring down at his paper, a warm smile crossing his lips.

"I got Jenkins" she giggled. "I can't wait to get him something. He deserves it for all he does for us"

"Yeah" Jake nodded.

"Who'd you get" She leaned over his shoulder, and he quickly shoved the paper in his pocket, making sure that she couldn't see.

"Oh uh…Flynn" he mumbled.

"Cool! We can help each other pick out gifts. Anyway, I've got some laylines to map. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya'"

Cassandra turned and left the room. Once he was sure she was gone, Jake reached into his pocket and took out the slip of paper, looking at the name scrawled across it once more.

 _Cassandra_

 **A/N: Well that's that! I'd like to give a big shout out and thank you to my best friend Amy, who helped me with the Secret Santa arrangements. I had a lot of ideas for pairings, but couldn't find the perfect way to fit them together until she gave me this solution! This is one of the more chronological stories in the series, as you'll hear about it again later on. Anyway, I'm super excited for tomorrow, "Jingle Bell Rock" Get ready for some crack fic! Merry Christmas LITs! Until tomorrow, I've gotta study for Music Theory. Ciao!  
**


	11. Jingle Bell Rock

**A/N:I don't have much to say except that I don't know where the hell this idea came from. Really, I apologize for how dumb and cracky this is, but I think you'll find it funny. Maybe. Alright, let's just get on with it  
**

 **Chapter 11: Jingle Bell Rock**

"Come on mate" Ezekiel called into the adjoining room. "You lost the bet fair and square. These were the arrangements."

"I've never even seen this movie Jones!" Jake shouted, still unseen.

"Yeah, that's cause you're old and lame. Doesn't change the fact that you watched the video and agreed to this. Now come on"

Jake sighed loudly and slowly walked into the room, clad in a pleather red miniskirt and tank top, complete with a Santa hat. Ezekiel immediately began crying with laughter.

"There" Jake said. "You happy now?"

"Not quite mate. There's a part of our little arrangement that you're forgetting about"

Suddenly, Cassandra started to enter the room.

"What's going on in…" she began, then immediately screamed.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, her hands flying to her face. "What are you two doing?"

"Stone had a bet with me" Ezekiel explained, still laughing. "Loser had to dress up in a sexy Santa outfit and do the dance from _Mean Girls_!"

Cassandra was staring at Jake now, wide eyed, not sure of what to think. She was embarrassed beyond belief, partly because she was oddly attracted to Jake right now.

Jake was frozen, his face growing red enough to match his costume. He felt exposed. He'd been through a lot in his time in Oklahoma, but this had to be by far the most mortifying experience of his entire life.

"Alright Jones you've had your fun" he shouted. "Can I go change now?"

"Oh no" Ezekiel insisted. "You're forgetting. The bet included doing the dance"

"I don't know the dance Jones!"

"We watched the video a few times. Just go with it mate. Do your best"

Jones walked over to the boom box he had set on the table, and pressed play. Immediately, the intro to "Jingle Bell Rock" began to play. Cassandra turned away, shielding her eyes.

"I can't watch this" she grumbled.

"I can!" Ezekiel chimed, pulling out his phone and beginning to film.

Jake sighed and regretfully began to strut forward. He swayed his hips as he waved his arm in the air, doing his best to remember the choreography. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that he wasn't having much trouble.

As Jake was dancing, Eve began to enter the room, and before she had taken a full step inside, immediately turned and walked out.

Cassandra couldn't help herself anymore; it was like a bad car wreck: she needed to look. Turning slowly, she parted her fingers, allowing a small window for her to see Jake shaking his butt as he squatted down further and further.

She stifled a giggle, but couldn't stop the snort from escaping her. She was watching now, her eyes still slightly hidden. Ezekiel was practically crying next to her. She didn't know what overcame her but suddenly she wolf-whistled.

Jake caught her eye then, widening his own in surprise. It was Cassandra's turn to blush now, embarrassed at her impulsive behavior. Jake continued to dance and she leaned in to Ezekiel.

"You're never going to let him forget this are you?" she whispered.

"Nope"

 **A/N: Yeah. Alright, well I'm super excited for tomorrow's story! Once again, I won't give away the title. It might give too much away! I'll see you tomorrow LITs!**


	12. Santa Baby

**A/N: Sorry I seemed to scar a lot of you with that story last night. Also not sorry. I'm also sorry that this is so late! I was at a college audition today, am currently too tired to pass a roadside sobriety test, and have like 10 hours worth of Homework. Yay Senior Year! Anyway, this story is one of those that I've been super excited about since the beginning. The main theme was prompted by rebecina1 on Tumblr, so this one's for you! Also, please note, this story takes place 2 years after the rest of the previous stories.  
**

 **Chapter 12(2 years in the future): Santa Baby**

Flynn and Eve had just arrived at their apartment, retiring after a long day at the Library. Flynn walked in the door and immediately fell onto the couch, laying down and shutting his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet Librarian" Eve said, taking off her scarf. "There's something I want to do"

"Not tonight Eve" Flynn groaned. "I'm tired

"Not that" she scolded. "I have an early Christmas present for you!"

"Eve it's December 12th" Flynn said, sitting up.

"So?"

"So why am I opening a present now?!"

"Because I have a present to give you!"

"You know I don't like opening anything until at least Christmas Eve" Flynn whined. "And that's not for 12 days!"

"Too bad" Eve retorted, a smug grin plastered on her face. "It's a Christmas season gift and if I wait until Christmas, you won't be able to use it for another year"

"But I don't even have anything for you"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say it's something we can both enjoy"

Eve grabbed Flynn's arm and attempted to pull him up to standing, dragging him off of the couch. He whined in retaliation.

"Come on" she said. "The gift is in our room"

"Good" Flynn joked. "That puts me one step closer to going to sleep"

Eve laughed and eagerly walked to their bedroom, Flynn following far behind her, dragging his feet. She reached behind the night table and pulled out a gift bag, filled with mounds of red and green tissue paper.

Flynn was already sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes. She sat down next to him and placed the bag down in between them, watching him with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it.

"Really Eve" he said. "Can't this wait until Christmas?"

"No!" she yelled. "Open it!"

"But…"

"Just open it!"

She was getting frustrated with him, though she still could not let go of the joy deep inside of her. Not that there wasn't fear there too. She could only hope that Flynn would like what she had for him.

"Fine" Flynn sighed, only ever striving to make Eve happy. Thus, he could not help but smile as she watched her beam while he reached past the wrapping paper.

He pulled out something soft and squishy, wrapped in paper on its own. He peeled away the wrappings to reveal a bright red shirt. He held it up and turned it towards him, reading the print.

 _Mr. Claus_

"Oh wow" he said, a little bit underwhelmed. Not that he didn't appreciate the gift, it was just with the way she was acting, he was anticipating more. "Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome" she said. "And look"

Eve pulled open the jacket she was still wearing to reveal her own shirt. It was the same design, only reading, _Mrs. Claus,_ rather than Mr. Flynn chuckled. He had to admit: he really did love the shirts.

"Thank you Eve they're great" he said. He leaned in and gave her a short kiss on the lips, before she pushed him away excitedly.

"There's something else in there" she exclaimed. He was confused. She looked as if she were about to bounce out of her seat.

Flynn reached into the bag again and felt another soft bundle, smaller this time. He laughed, not paying much attention as he pulled away the paper. What was it with her and novelty shirts all of a sudden?

Eve barely breathed as Flynn opened the gift. This was it: the big moment. He was mumbling different things before he noticed what he was holding, and fell speechless.

In his hands, Flynn held up a tiny green onesie, the front reading _Baby Claus_. He didn't know what to do. Shocked, he looked at Eve, and she simply nodded.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, pushing the gift bag to the floor and rushing to embrace his wife. She was laughing, he was beaming, and tears were building up in both of their eyes.

"So you're really…" Flynn began, those words all he was able to manage. Eve laughed and nodded, beaming like a kid at Disneyland.

Flynn leaned in and kissed her deeply, emitting love for both his wife, and the child he'd only known about for a few moments.

"We're going to have a family Eve" he said, starting to cry. "Just you, and me, and a little baby"

"Yes we are Librarian" she cried, grabbing his hands. She moved one of them to touch her stomach. "Our very own little Librarian" she muttered.

"I love you so much'' he whispered.

"I love you too"

"And I love you" Flynn cooed, leaning towards Eve's stomach. The Guardian chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The couple scooted farther back onto the bed, laying down on their pillows and holding each other. Within five minutes, before they could even change into pajamas, they'd both fallen asleep.

Flynn's hand rested on Eve's stomach, his mind already flooded with thoughts of how their life would change. All through the night, it never managed to fall from that spot. Librarian and Guardian: they'd found home years ago, and now family was coming for them too.

 **A/N: Pregnant!Eve fics are some of my favorite to read and write. Anyway, we're officially halfway through! It's so bittersweet! I can't believe how wonderful this has been so far, and I'm so sad it's halfway over. See you tomorrow LITs with "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" and the anticipation of a new episode! Until then! Merry Christmas!  
**


	13. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**A/N: Hey everyone! Today's story was prompted to me my sodapopp99 on Tumblr. Just a little funny bit for you today, with a hint of shippiness. Enjoy!(Note, we are now back in present day. So yesterday's story would be 2 years after this one)  
**

 **Chapter 13(present day): I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

It was late one night at the Library. The Librarians had been on a long mission that day, and upon their return, had decided to stay in their rooms there.

Cassandra couldn't sleep. The things they'd seen on the case today had been pretty awful, and nightmares plagued her. Now, she wandered the shelves, looking for something to take her mind off of the day, or if that wasn't possible, to keep her occupied all night.

"Hey" Jake said, suddenly appearing next to her. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope"

They simply walked together in silence. There was nothing to say. They each searched for their escape, but now looked at the things around them a little less frequently. Even without words, walking together was comforting.

It wasn't long before they bumped into Ezekiel, quiet and sulken for one of the first times since they'd known him. They nodded their heads at each other and he simply joined them. The Librarians walked together, still not exchanging a word.

As they got closer to the annex, they thought they heard giggling breaking through the silence. Confused, they tiptoed around the corner. Ezekiel spotted it first.

"You two have got to see this" he whispered, his classic smile back on his face as he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked. "Did someone break in?"

"Depends on who you consider the people down there to be."

"What are you talking about Jones?" Jake sighed, too exhausted to argue with the kid.

"Just come on!" He motioned his hand towards the balcony railing. Jake and Cassandra followed him hesitantly.

It was all they could do not to scream. Eve was standing there, kissing… _Santa Claus_? They couldn't deny it; there they were, kissing under the mistletoe: Eve and a man in a big red suit.

"What?" Jake expressed. Cassandra was rendered speechless. Ezekiel was laughing up a storm next to them.

"Please tell me that's not actually the Santa Claus that we've met." Cassandra said.

"I can't believe you two haven't figured it out yet" Ezekiel roared. "It makes this whole thing even funnier"

Jake was about to ask him what he meant, when the kissing stopped for a moment, and the man in the Santa suit turned just enough for the LITs to get a glance at his face.

"Oh my god" Cassandra gasped, her hands flying to her face.

"Is that?" Jake began.

"Yep" Ezekiel said.

There it was before them, the strangest thing they'd ever seen in the library: Flynn was dressed like Santa Claus, kissing Eve under the mistletoe. The whole group was laughing then, trying hard not to be heard.

The scene didn't stop. They kissed again and then she _tickled_ him. Jake and Cassandra stopped laughing, while Ezekiel still managed to find the whole thing hysterical.

"Alright" Jake urged. "Let's go"

"Are you kidding?" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Don't you wanna stay to watch the show?"

"No! What the hell is wrong with you Jones?"

Cassandra jogged away from the scene, but Ezekiel stayed rooted in place, his eyes still glued on Eve and Flynn, who had now returned to kissing, and hadn't stopped. He'd just pulled out his phone when Cassandra turned back, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him away.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "This would be perfect blackmail!" Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

"We really need to have a discussion about your moral compass" Jake grumbled.

Ezekiel still laughed, trying to look back and get a video as Cassandra dragged him further and further away from the scene.

 **A/N: Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed the foolishness. I'm super excited for tomorrow's story! See you then with "Baby Its Cold Outside" I think you're gonna love it. 12 days to Christmas! Bye LITs!**


	14. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N:Hello LITs! How'd you all like the episode last night? I said I was excited for this chapter, and there are multiple reasons. For one thing, it was one of the first ideas I had that led to this series. Second, it's today that a lot of the "action" starts. From here on, we've got a lot of development and actual arcs coming, and I'm so excited for it! Finally, I just love this idea. It's got one of my carols and its just super goofy. I'm so happy to bring it to you guys today! So, without further ado, because I alluded in chapter 2 to Jake and Cassie singing Christmas carols and never delivered on that...  
**

 **Chapter 14: Baby It's Cold Outside**

It was a lazy day in the Library, and Jake and Cassandra had taken to the kitchen to bake cookies. Jake had asked for everyone's help, as he knew it needed to get done, and apparently he loved to cook.

Ezekiel had refused, saying he'd never bake anything again after his incident last Christmas. Flynn and Eve had claimed they were busy with Library stuff. How much truth was in that statement remained unknown. Cassandra, however, had excitedly agreed, and showed up that morning with extra baking supplies and recipes.

Now, after hours of baking, they'd fallen into a rhythm, in the middle of mixing their fifth batch.

"This is really fun" Jake said. "Having someone to bake cookies with, I mean. It's usually just me and my little apartment kitchen."

"Didn't you ever help your mother bake cookies when you were younger?" Cassandra asked, cracking an egg over the mixing bowl.

"Nah, just my sisters did that. My ma didn't think the kitchen was a man's place, or a boy's for that matter."

"I remember, before everything happened, my mother and I would wake up really early a week before Christmas, and we'd spend the whole day baking together."

"That sounds real nice"

"It was" Cassandra's excitement subdued for a moment when she remembered her old life, and missed what she used to have.

Behind them, the radio was playing Christmas carols, and now a jazzy intro filled the air. Both Librarians recognized the song immediately.

"I love this song!" Cassandra exclaimed, her demeanor changing immediately.

"Hey me too!" Jake said. Cassandra began singing along quietly.

 _"I really can't stay_ "

To her surprise, Jake immediately joined in

 _"But Baby it's Cold Outside"_

Cassandra was surprised, but continued none the less.

" _I've gotta go away"_

 _"But Baby it's cold outside"_ Jake continued to her delight.

She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"I just didn't know you sang." she chuckled.

"It's a Christmas carol Cassandra! Everyone sings along"

"Not everyone sounds good" They smiled at each other then and began laughing at the moment. He looked at her wide eyed, wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was. Cassandra burst out singing, and immediately Jake ran to turn up the music.

 _"The neighbors might think"_ He joined in immediately, not holding back any longer.

 _"B_ a _by it's bad out there!"_

 _"Say what's in this drink"_ She turned towards him and made an overly expressive surprised face, like Betty Boop.

 _"No cabs to be had out there"_

 _"I wish I knew hoooow"_ she grabbed the spoon on the counter and sang into it like a microphone, leaning to the side with the music as she did

 _"Your eyes are like starlight now"_ Jake followed her lead, singing into a whisk.

 _"To break the spell"_

 _"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

 _"I ought to say no no no sir"_

 _"Mind if I move in"_ Cassandra laughed as Jake stepped close to her, their shoulders pressing close together. Going along with the song, she stepped back away from him

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"_

 _"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"_

 _"I really can't stay"_

 _"Baby don't hold out"_

The Librarians leaned into each other, staring each other in the eyes and singing passionately into their utensils.

" _AH BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE"_

The interlude of music played and Cassandra spun around the kitchen, laughing like mad, her skirt flying into the air. Jake followed suit, the two involuntarily falling into a full performance. They chased each other around the room as they continued to sing.

 _"I simply must go"_

 _"But Baby it's cold outside"_

 _"The answer is no"_

 _"But Baby its Cold Outside_ "

" _This welcome has been_ " Cassandra sat down on the bench behind the breakfast table.

" _How luck that you dropped in"_ Jake plopped down next to her, leaning in close and continuing to belt into his whisk.

" _So nice and warm_ "

 _"Look out the window at that storm"_

 _"My sister will be suspicious"_ Cassandra moved herself over on the bench line by line, and Jake followed her every time.

 _"Gosh your lips look delicious"_

 _"My brother will be there at the door"_

 _"Waves upon a tropical shore"_

 _"My maiden aunt's…"_ Cassandra went to move again, but fell on the floor, and in trying to follow, Jake did the same.

They were flat on their backs on the marble, laughing hysterically. Jake was able to stand up first, and held out his hand to help Cassandra so that they could continue.

 _"Baby you'll freeze out there"_ Jake sang.

 _"Say lend me a coat"_

 _"It's up to your knees out there"_

 _"You've really been grand"_

 _"I thrill when you touch my hand"_

As they continued to sing, Jake held out his hand like he was asking her to dance. Too caught up in their antics to register what she was doing, Cassandra grabbed it and they began foxtrotting around the room.

 _"But don't you see"_

 _"How can you do this thing to me?"_

 _"There's bound to be talk tomorrow"_

 _"Think of my life long sorrow"_

 _"At least there will be plenty implied"_

 _"If you caught pneumonia and died"_

 _"I really can't stay"_

 _"Get over that hold out"_

 _"Ah but it's coooold"_

As the song finished, Cassandra laughed while Jake twirled her around. The cookies were long since forgotten. Music filled the air and the Librarians were acting like they were on a stage. They sang the final bars together, staring into each other's eyes teasingly.

 _"BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE"_

As the music finished, Jake twirled Cassandra and dipped her. Both of them were laughing, goofing around like children. It was a few moments before they had noticed what just happened, or how close they were to each other. Their laughter died down. Their smiles grew shyer. Slowly, Jake lifted Cassandra to her feet, and she smoothed out her skirt.

"We uh…" he stuttered. "We better get back to those cookies"

"Yeah" Cassandra agreed. The Librarians returned to the counter while a new song began to fill the room. As embarrassed as they were, both were happy the experience had happened, and that no one else had been around to see it.

 **A/N: So yeah. Super silly today, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I promise this is not the last of the karaoke that's coming in this series. See you tomorrow with "Underneath the Tree". Bye LITs!  
**


	15. Unerneath the Tree

**A/N: Hey LITs! I'm so glad everyone loved yesterday's chapter. Also, sorry, sorry, sorry this is SO late. I had a busy day, and then a doctor's appointment, and then HW, which took longer, because I was distracted and fangirling, because...SEASON 3! I'M SO EXCITED YOU GUYS. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Anyway, the chapter's here now. Hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 15: Underneath the Tree**

It was a beautiful day in New York City. The Librarians had taken to Rockefeller Center for a day of ice-skating. Above them, the world famous tree glittered and shined, even in the broad daylight.

All around, different skaters glided around the ice: parents holding up their children, friends holding hands and falling down together, lovers with their arms wrapped around each other, skating as one. The Librarians had their own diversity among them.

Eve stumbled and slipped, nearly falling every so often. Flynn, who was surprisingly good at this, held her up and guided her around the rink.

Jake, this being his first time on the ice since he was a kid, hung on to the wall, unable to hold himself up for more than five seconds at a time.

"I don't know how you do this Cassandra" he shouted.

The red-headed Librarian was towards the center of the rink, gliding with ease in smooth circles and shapes. She looked like a professional skater, even spinning and jumping without a single mistake.

"It's all physics" she explained. "Once you can see the math of the jump and the landing in front of you it's pretty simple."

"Well good for you. But for some of us this is impossible"

As Jake spoke his hands slipped from the wall, and he immediately fell on his butt. Cassandra's gloved hands flew to her mouth, stifling a giggle.

Jake was lying there on the ice when suddenly he looked up and saw Cassie standing above him, her hand outstretched.

"Come on" she said. "I'll help you"

Hesitantly, he grabbed the wall with his one hand, and her hand with the other. Working together, they got him on his feet again.

"Now you let go of the wall Jacob" Cassandra insisted.

"What? No!"

"You're never going to learn if you stay there forever. Now come on. You've got me, nothing is going to happen"

Jake looked into her bright blue eyes, and stared at her sweet smile. Ever so slowly, he removed his hand from the wall and immediately stumbled. Rather than falling though, he found himself steadied.

"You're fine" Cassandra assured him. "Just stand tall, find your balance, and then glide your feet."

"I thought you said this was all physics."

"It is. But I may have had a few lessons when I was a little girl"

Jake raised his eyebrows, the revelation not one he had expected from her. He followed her advice though, and now the two approached the center of the rink slowly, she still holding his hand.

Suddenly, Ezekiel zoomed towards them, skating backwards.

"Oh come on! Really?" Jake shouted. "Even _Jones_ can skate better than me?"

"That's not a very high bar to meet mate" the thief snapped. Jake was about to lunge at him when he felt himself start to slip again, and allowed himself to calm down.

Nearby on the ice, Flynn and Eve were skating along, the Guardian finally getting the hang of it all. That still didn't stop them from standing as close as they possibly could. Unfortunately for them, Eve's newfound balance did not last forever, but Flynn's guard was now down. So, when she slipped again, they both went tumbling to the ice.

After the initial shock and wince of pain, they looked at each other and started laughing. They kissed, and were about to climb back to their feet, when they heard Cassandra calling from a few feet away.

"Smile!" she chimed.

They looked up, and before they could protest, she'd snapped a picture of them with the phone. The couple found their way to their feet, regained their hold on each other, and skated away.

The mood was cheery and light, until the all too familiar smirk on Ezekiel's face disappeared. He was staring at something in the distance, the look on his face unlike anything they'd seen from him before.

"Jones" Jake said, unable to not be worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah" the young Librarian stumbled. "It's just…"

"Just…"

"That girl over there, the blonde in the blue windbreaker. I think I used to know her"

"What?!" Cassandra gasped. They knew nothing about Ezekiel's past. If something was about to come up, she wanted to absorb every bit of it.

"Yeah well, it was back when we were teenagers, in middle school. I was in this foster home and she lived next door. We went to school together. I guess we were sorta best friends"

" _You_ had a friend?" Stone asked.

"Haha very funny Stone." he was serious, more so than they had ever heard him, save for that day in the video game. "No, really. We were really similar. We taught each other tricks of the trade for making mischief. She was the only reason I stayed as long as I did"

"What do you mean?" Cassandra said.

"I ran….look this is not explore Ezekiel's past day! You don't need to know everything"

Cassandra pouted, but Jake was now engaged with the kid he'd begun to see as somewhat of a little brother.

"Dude, you've got feelings for this girl?"

"NO! Maybe? I don't know. I thought, at one point. It doesn't matter. It was almost 10 years ago! She probably wouldn't even remember me"

Cassandra looked like a puppy.

"What are you waiting for? Go say hi!" she urged. Ezekiel hesitated, but before he knew it, Stone had shoved him forward, and he found himself a foot away from her.

He was sure now. The way her blonde hair fell on her shoulders: this was the girl. He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, confused, and he recognized her eyes immediately.

"Melody Finch?" he asked. She looked befuddled for a moment, before a bright smile lit up her face. Ezekiel's matched it immediately.

"Zekee!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He stumbled for a moment, taken aback by the affection, but soon returned the embrace.

"Dude!" she shouted, after they parted. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah I know" Ezekiel muttered. "It's good to see you Mels"

Behind them, Jake and Cassandra were skating slowly, practically stopped, leaning into each other and staring at their friend intently.

"Oh I hope he doesn't blow this" Jake said.

"SHHHH!" Cassandra protested. "I wanna hear everything!"

Ezekiel and Melody skated together now, immediately having fallen into a deep conversation.

"Do you remember that time we broke into Craftstein's drawer and stole the tests?" Melody said.

"Of course!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "How could I forget out first heist?" Melody laughed.

"We were heroes that day."

"Please. We were _legends_ " Both of them laughed now, smiling at each other with renewal.

"Mel!" Someone called from the other side of the rink. Melody turned, immediately looking upset.

"That's my roommate" she said. "I've gotta go. But let me give you my number, we should totally catch up sometime, grab a coffee or something"

"Sounds good to me" Melody pulled a pen from her pocket and quickly scribbled the information onto the back of Jones' hand.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten how we say goodbye." She said.

"How could I ever?!" Jones proclaimed.

Jake and Cassandra watched as the two started doing some complicated handshake. Jake was silent. Cassandra giggled.

"Text me!" Melody called as she skated away. Ezekiel smiled down at the number on his hand, and turned to find that Stone and Cassandra were right behind him.

"Oh Merlin what's wrong with you two?" he shouted. "And you call me a creep!"

"Wait" Cassandra called as he turned away.

"Are you gonna call her?" Jake asked. Ezekiel looked back and forth between them and couldn't contain his smile anymore.

"I think so" he said. "Yeah"

 **A/N: I've gotten a few requests for Ezekiel centrics and romance, and this wasn't a part of my plan initially, but then I devised this character for him in my head and I couldn't resist. And now I want to write a whole multichap about them. But I have like 5 other ideas and a bunch of other ones I still need to finish. Also, thanks to my friend Becky for the "Flynn was surprisingly good at this" line. Ten days left! See you tomorrow with "Wrapped in Red". HAPPY SEASON 3 LITS! WE DID IT!**


	16. Wrapped in Red

**A/N: Oh god it's eleven o'clock and I just put this up. It might be tomorrow for some people. I'm so sorry! I had a lot to do today, and I got sick, and when I had the chance to write at like nine, I just wanted to lay in bed like a slug. Anyway, I popped this one out as fast as I could. Thanks again for all your support! I love reading your reviews! Each and every one means so much to me. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 16: Wrapped in Red**

Cassandra pulled her jacket closed tighter around her neck as she approached the antique shop in front of her. She and the other Librarians would be going out together tomorrow, but today she'd set out on her own; there was someone she needed to buy for who would need something more special than what she would find at the mall.

She exhaled slowly and watched the moisture of her breath condensing in the air. She knew she'd find the perfect gift for him here. The only problem was she was afraid of what it would mean when she gave it to him. Well, not exactly. She knew what it meant. Her real fear was that he would _realize_ what it meant.

Composing herself one last time, she marched forward through the doors of the little shop. Her senses exploded immediately. The Christmas Carols in the air were soft, only audible because she was alone. The air smelt like old books, and tarnished metals.

Colors flashed through her mind, connected to every unique smell and sound that surrounded her. Memories flashed through her mind too: memories of Jacob. Everyone smelt like something, but Jake's had changed. First he'd smelt like hay, fresh cut grass, summer air. As she'd gotten to know him better though, he'd become the smells that filled her nose now: knowledge; history; antiques.

Table by table, she studied all the available gifts. Whatever she got for Jake, it needed to be perfect. She couldn't just pick the first thing she saw. She'd traveled to the tables full of books first, thinking maybe she could get him some first edition book of poetry.

It'd dawned on her eventually that something like that would be worthless: they already had access to all of them in the Library. Jacob had probably already had his hands on every one of them in that shop, and more. Still, that did not stop her from glancing over the names beneath the titles. One in particular caught her eye.

 _Selected Poems by Lord Byron._

Lord Byron: that was Jake's favorite poet. If she could get him something related to that, he would love it. That's all she wanted: to see him happy.

She travelled to one of the glass cases where the rarer items were lined up in delicate rows. She ran her finger just away from the glass, so that she was almost touching it, but not completely. In an instant, her eyes fell on a small, gold pocket watch. Instantly she knew it was something Jake would love.

"Excuse me!" she called to the dealer.

"Yes miss. May I help you?" he said.

"Could you tell me about that pocket watch there?"

"Ah yes" the old man lifted the piece carefully from the case. "This is one of our rarest pieces. It dates back to the eighteenth century. Belonged to Lord Byron"

"Lord Byron" Cassie repeated.

This was it; she knew it. This would be the perfect gift for Jake. Of course, the doubt flashed into her mind again. Maybe she should forego this. It was too much like a "girlfriend gift", too personal. Would he know how she felt if she gave him this? Maybe she should just wait until tomorrow, and get him something at the mall.

 _No_ she reminded herself. _This will make him happy._

As she tried to make her decision, her ears tuned into the song currently playing. She recognized it as Kelly Clarkson. The lyrics almost related too much to her situation

 _This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all_

 _This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall_

What was she afraid of? She wanted to be with Jake didn't she? So why was she trying to stop him from finding out? After all, things had changed between them hadn't they? They were closer then they'd ever been before. Maybe the risk would be worth it. It was Christmas. Christmas was a time to live in love.

"Miss?" the attendant asked. She broke from her daze, realizing that she'd been standing there for a long time.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'll take it"

Cassandra smiled. Jake was going to be so happy, maybe in more ways than one.

 **A/N: Yeah. Kelly Clarkson two days in a row. Oh well. By the time I realized it, everything was already scheduled. I can't believe we're so close to the end! I'll see you tomorrow with "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas", and unfortunately it will probably be late again. Christmas season is busy season for everyone, and for performers that's times 100. Until next time! Thanks again!  
**


	17. Jolly Old cholas

**A/N: Later again. I'm sorry. Rehearsals. Caroling. Sick. AP. Chrismas. Aaaah. Just a quick little thing for you today, in slight preparation for tomorrow's story I suppose. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 17: Jolly Old**

Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel walked through the mall, carrying gift bags and Starbucks cups. They'd been through a long day of shopping, and were waiting to meet up with Flynn and Eve, who had gone off on their own.

While they were walking, they came upon the mall's Santa display, clad with plastic trees and glittery snow.

"Ooh!" Cassandra squealed. "We should take a picture with Santa!"

"What?" the boys said in unison.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah for the children it's designed for!" Ezekiel complained.

"It's 'designed' for families _Ezekiel_ " Cassandra snapped back. "So I think it would be nice to get a picture together!"

"Eh why the hell not" Jake conceded. "Could be fun" Cassandra gave a silent cheer.

"Oh no!" Ezekiel shouted. "You're not just taking each other's sides _again_. I'm not doing Peru all over!"

"I'm not taking her side just for the hell of it Jones!" Jake argued. "I really think it would be nice. Besides, my sisters have been asking for current pictures of me"

"Perfect!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Well if you two want to go so badly go!" Ezekiel argued. "I'm staying right here"

"Fine" Jake said. "Come on Cassie let's go before the line gets too long"

Cassandra seemed confused, but Jake knew how to handle this. He'd faced it more times than he could count with his nieces and nephews back home: reverse psychology: works every time. He turned confidently and Cassandra followed him reluctantly, but quickly none the less.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra whispered.

"Wait for it"

Moments later, Ezekiel jogged up behind them.

"Alright mates fine" he said. "One picture"

Cassandra and Jake smiled at each other.

Fifteen minutes later, the LITs approached Santa's chair, where he was waving to the young child who had just left his lap.

"Hi Santa!" Cassandra exclaimed. She was really getting into the spirit. "I hope you don't mind. We just wanted a picture"

The old man looked confused at first, but soon a jolly smile filled his face. True to character, his cheeks were a bright rosy shade.

"Ho ho ho" he said. "Of course! Santa loves to see everyone on Christmas!"

Cassandra skipped up and Ezekiel leaned in to Jake.

"So both the commercial and the real one speak in the third person" he whispered.

"Shhh" Jake scolded.

"Come on you guys!" Cassandra said, now standing right behind the chair.

Jake and Ezekiel chuckled shyly and walked over to join her. Jake stood behind Cassandra. Their arms brushed as he was placing himself.

"Sorry" he said nervously.

"It's fine" The two Librarians stared at the floor, the moment made awkward.

"Would you two smile for the camera already?" Ezekiel shouted. "You're the ones who are forcing me to take this picture!"

Jake rolled his eyes before looking at the camera and smiling. Despite where the lens was placed, he could not help but let his eyes shift to Cassandra, admiring the bright smile on her face.

The photographer indicated that she was finished, and the next group readied to approach.

"Bye Santa!" Cassandra called as she began to walk away. "Merry Christmas!"

Jake was walking away when the old man touched his arm to stop him.

"I just wanted to say" he whispered. "Santa knows what everyone wants for Christmas, but he cannot always be responsible for bringing them."

Jake couldn't help but look back at Cassandra again as he tried to figure out what was going on. The old man leaned in closer and switched out of his character voice, speaking at an ever lower volume.

"Don't be afraid to take a leap" he said.

Jake stared at him, starting to understand, but shocked at what was happening. The man nodded his head towards Jones and Cassandra, telling him to go. Slowly, Jake walked away, his eyes still locked on Santa, who was already lifting up the next child in line onto his lap.

When he arrived back with the group, they were waiting in line at the photo counter. Eve and Flynn approached, arm in arm, weighed down with gifts of their own.

"What are you all doing here?" Eve asked.

"We got a picture with Santa!" Cassandra explained. "Come help us choose one"

Eve laughed and walked with Flynn to join the Librarians on line. Flynn noticed the dazed look on Jake's face and stopped.

"You okay Stone?" he asked.

"What…yeah, yeah I'm fine"

He shoved the experience with Santa back into his pocket for now, and joined Cassandra behind the computer monitor.

 **A/N: You always know a big moment is coming tomorrow when I won't reveal the chapter title! Farewell LITs! Thank you so much again for your love and support. Until tomorrow!**


	18. Blame it on the Mistletoe

**A/N: So I heard today's song on the radio the day after Thanksgiving, and immediately fell in love with it, and thought Jassandra. Of course, after I bought the song I found out it was Big Time Rush, but I don't even care, because its like the cutest thing ever. I've been waiting to write this one for a long long time. So, here it is. The big one.  
**

 **Chapter 18: Blame it On the Mistletoe**

Jake was finishing up some work in the annex when Cassandra walked in dressed in a red button down coat and a white knitted hat.

"Oh hey" he said. "You heading out?"

"Yeah. I'm all done for tonight, and there's some hot chocolate and Netflix waiting for me back home" she laughed.

Jake chuckled and hesitated then looked up suddenly from his papers.

"Hey" he said. "I was just about finishing up here. You wanna walk out together?"

"Okay!" Cassandra exclaimed, smiling.

"Great. Let me get my coat"

Five minutes later, Jake was back in the annex, where Cassandra was waiting patiently, leaning against the main table.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah"

Cassandra walked away from the table and fell silently in step next to him.

"Find any good research tonight?" Jake asked, attempting to break the tension.

"Nothing all that new" Cassie replied. "You?"

"Nope"

They continued to walk together, not saying much more. They looked around at the shelves and artifacts surrounding them, avoiding each other's gaze. Each one of them held a secret, a revelation they'd each discovered not three days ago. Neither knew the other was thinking the same things.

"I was really happy with what I got Jenkins yesterday" Cassandra said. "I think he's gonna love it. Thanks for helping me pick it"

"No problem" Jake's hand reached to the back of his head, rubbing his neck back and forth. "Thanks for helping me pick Flynn's gift"

"Sure"

The awkward situation only grew more so when they approached the nearest doorway. Not thinking to change their positioning first, they tried to walk through side by side, practically touching.

They laughed awkwardly and tried to side step each other again and again, every time only succeeding in bumping into each other. They stopped to laugh again after a few tries, now face to face in the narrow frame.

Jake froze. He'd been forced to look right into Cassandra's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that brought him home. He'd been forced to focus on her smile, her bouncy curls, every little aspect of her beauty. Balanced on the edge of a cliff, falling was inevitable, and the temptation to leap forward was almost too great to ignore.

"What's that?" he heard Cassandra whisper. She was staring at the beam above them. He looked up and saw it.

"That's mistletoe" he answered, his voice quieting just as quickly as hers had.

"That wasn't there a minute ago"

"Are you sure?"

"Very"

Cassandra wasn't sure how to read the way Jake was looking at her now. He hadn't broken his gaze on her since the mistletoe had appeared. Not to say that she hadn't done the same. Staring at him in that moment was like staring at her dreams. What was she doing? The opportunity had materialized right before her; why hadn't she moved?

"I guess we should uh..." he started.

"Yeah" she whispered, not sure what she was agreeing too.

Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her questioningly.

"You know the rules" was her only response.

The moment was over, they kissed, technically, and yet neither of them had moved from the spot. It was like they were glued to the spot: held back by everything they'd always thought, but never said.

"How long are we just gonna stand her Cassie?" Jake finally asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean" he explained. He moved in closer to her. "That I think we've learned by now, that when the Library does something" He nodded towards the mistletoe. "It's for a reason"

Cassandra's heart was racing. This was the moment. She couldn't breathe? This must be what love felt like: butterflies racing through her stomach, the loss of ability to breathe. This must be it, because Jacob Stone was standing right there in front of her. Jacob Stone was stepping in closer. He was grabbing her waist. Then all at once, Jacob Stone was kissing her.

Her eyes shut immediately. Now she knew what her synesthesia associated with kissing. Sure she'd been kissed before, but never like this. Never did it make here senses reel. She heard music; she was warm; she saw bright pinks.

Jake stepped off the cliff, but the fall was not scary like he'd anticipated. No, he wasn't falling. He was flying. The air whipped around him, made his heartbeat accelerate, took his breath away. No matter what was coming when he landed though, the way down was beautiful. It was the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. They were back on the ground. Whether they'd safely landed, or crashed in a tragic heap, neither one of them knew. Cassandra made the first move: a smile. Jake smiled back.

There was silence again, but it was a new kind of silence. It was silence of satisfaction. Finally, they found the way out of the door frame and walked side by side again, though this time, they really did touch.

 **A/N: Victory! I again apologize for the Jassandra overload. I had a bunch of centrics in a row planned, not knowing that I was going to fall into writing them in the full team ones before hand. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it today. I'm proud of this one. Until tomorrow LITs!  
**


	19. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**A/N: I'm sorry these keep coming in so late! I'll try to get better! I'm also sorry for all the Jassandra overload. I can tell you guys miss the Evlynn. It's coming I promise! Especially because tomorrow's episode will probably have me sobbing over them. There is a centric planned for Monday, and I think you'll really like it. Anyway, here's today's story, because after a first kiss, you need a first date.  
**

 **Chapter 19: Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

Jake stood anxiously at Cassandra's front door, rocking back and forth on his heels. The day had finally come, the one he'd been hoping he'd see since the day he had first met her: their first date. The wanting had gone away for a while, but it hadn't been too long before he realized he still felt as infatuated with her, if not more than, he did before everything fell apart.

He took a deep breath and finally lifted up his hand to gently knock on the door. It wasn't long before Cassandra stood before him, dressed all in red as she always was during the Christmas season.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed. She smiled brightly, the image that had become one of his favorite sights in the whole world.

"Hey Cassie" he said. "These are for you"

Cassandra felt warm inside as Jake thrust out the bouquet of flowers he'd been holding. It was all real now. She was about to go on a date with Jacob Stone. Only in her dreams did she ever think this would happen. She reached out and took the flowers from him, inhaling their sweet scent.

"Come in" she said.

Jake walked into her apartment, the first time he'd actually been there. He stared around at all of the decorations. They fit her personality perfectly.

"So where were you thinking of going tonight?" she asked.

"Well we'd go to dinner of course" Jake explained. "And then I thought I'd take you for a walk in Central Park. We could see all the lights, maybe get some hot chocolate or chestnuts."

He hesitated. The idea was totally cheesy he knew. He just wanted to create the most romantic evening possible for her. To his relief, Cassandra smiled.

"That sounds lovely Jacob" she said. "I'll just get my coat"

A few hours later, Jake and Cassandra walked through the park, hand in hand. It was a beautiful night. The stars were more visible than usual and it was just cold enough to feel like Christmas, but not too cold to let the walk be comfortable.

"I had a great time tonight Jacob" Cassandra said.

"Me too darlin'." Jake said. "I'm glad we came"

"I'm glad too" she smiled.

"So I'm doing okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I knew I threw all of this on you suddenly. I just kissed you like that yesterday, and I assumed you wanted to go on this date with me now" Jake rambled, his nerves taking control of him. "and I guess I never really asked if you actually felt that way about me, or if you were just bein' polite, because I know you're just that sweet and…"

Suddenly, Cassandra cut him off, stretching onto her tippy toes and quickly kissing him on the lips.

"Believe me Jacob" she whispered. "You could not have made me happier than by asking me out here tonight. You have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who should be nervous"

"Why's that?"

"Because" Cassandra spoke quietly now, looking at the ground. "I broke your heart, I betrayed you. You should have no reason to want to be with me, and yet here we are. It doesn't make sense."

They'd stopped walking now, discussing their emotions in more depth than either of them had planned for a first date. Jake faced Cassie and grabbed both of her hands in his own, then looked her right in the eye.

"That was over a year ago Cassie" he said. "You and I both know we're past it. I think we both have to put all this worrying behind us, because I really like ya. I always have. I don't want any worry getting in the way"

Cassandra smiled and almost cried. To hear him say those words, calming the only fears she though he never could, it was more than she ever could have hoped for. Maybe it came from a lack of Santa's presence in her childhood, but she never expected all of her Christmas wishes to come true.

"I do have something to ask you though" Jake continued, his voice cracking slightly. "Do you want to do this again? I mean, do you want to make this official?"

Cassandra stared at him for a moment. He thought she was debating her answer, but really she was surprised the question even had to be asked. Although, after the history they'd had together, she supposed assuming anything was impossible.

"Yes Jacob" she said. His eyes widened with joy. "I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your everything. Because you've already been my everything, ever since I met you"

"Alright then" he chuckled.

She grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, gently sipping her hot chocolate. They continued to walk through the park as snow began to fall gently around them.

"Hey" Jake said. "It's getting a bit chilly. You wanna head home? The Library's got that big old fire place in the den. We could sit there, cuddle up on the couch, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Wherever you want to go Jacob" Cassandra said. "Just say the word and I'll be there"

 **A/N:** **Less than 24 hours and episode 9 will finally be upon us! I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed today's story. I've got a whole team fic planned for you tomorrow, featuring a special guest! See you then LITs, with "Here We Come a Caroling"**  



	20. Here We Come a Caroling

**A/N** **: As I type this its officially 1 hour until episode nine! I can't wait! Anyway, look. I'm here before 8 tonight! Well you guys asked for Evlynn and Melzekiel, so here you go! Enjoy, I like this one quite a bit.**

 **Chapter 20: Here We Come a Caroling**

"Zekey!" Melody chimed from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mels" Ezekiel answered. "What's up?"

"Well first off I wanted to say that I had a great time at the coffee shop yesterday"

"Ah me too."

"Anyway, I was calling because I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Do you remember back in middle school, when my whole family'd go out Christmas caroling and we'd run door to door all night until we could barely stand up straight?"

"How could I forget?!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

He remembered it well. The year they'd met, Melody had begged him to come along, claiming that the ordeal would be far less torturous with him there. He'd agreed of course and she'd shoved a Santa hat on his head and dragged him along from house to house. They'd actually ended up having fun when they were there together, and so it became somewhat of a tradition.

"Well listen, this is my first Christmas in the states and for some reason I really miss it, and so my flat mates and I were going to head out tonight to do it, and I know it's totally on the spot, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come along?"

"Oh" Ezekiel said, not sure what to make of the invitation. He'd always thought the carol-singing was a bit lame, but he did it for Mel, and now he had the urge to do the same all over again. "That sounds great. Only thing is, I kinda promised my mates I'd spend the night with them"

"Oh well that's not a problem. Bring them along, if they'd want to of course. Just let me know if you're coming." She gave him the address of where to meet her, should he be able to make it.

"Alright Mel. Thanks"

"See you later"

Ezekiel put the phone down and sighed. He had some convincing to do.

* * *

That evening, the Librarians, along with Melody and her friends, walked down the empty street, all clad with either Santa hats or reindeer antlers. Convincing the others had not been too much work.

Cassandra, naturally, jumped at the chance to do anything Christmas related. Stone went along with whatever she did, so once one of them was in, so was the other. Baird had taken a bit more convincing, but through peer pressure, and enough teasing from Flynn, she'd finally come through.

There weren't really houses to go sing at in the city, so they'd taken a train to Long Island for the night's festivities. Cassandra, having grown up there, assured them that no one really went door to door caroling in the area, but they couldn't very well take Melody and her friends through the back door to Portland, so they were stuck with this.

Ezekiel was walking behind Stone and Cassandra when Melody jogged up next to him. He motioned to the couple to go on ahead while he held back.

"Hey" she whispered. "What do you say to you and me doing a repeat of the most epic caroling stunt ever conducted?"

"Oh I would very much be in favor of it" he laughed.

"Great. When it comes time for the song, we break loose"

"You haven't changed a bit Mel"

"And would you want me to?"

"Well I never said that"

The old friends walked on, laughing all the way. Finally, they reached the first house and an elderly couple answered the door. Cassandra met eyes with the group and silently began conducting them. After a few counts, the group began to sing.

"Hark the herald angel sing, glory to the newborn king. Peace on earth and mercy mild, god and sinners reconcile."

Cassandra and Jake proudly added in the harmonies they'd been practicing all day. It had been impossible to find any quiet spot in the Library for the whole afternoon.

The old couple had smiled at them as they'd finished, and now they journeyed on to the next location.

"You never let me hear you sing Eve" Flynn said, leaning in to whisper to her. "I didn't know you had such a pretty voice."

"Yeah and you better not harp on it Librarian" she said. "Singing's not my thing"

"Awwe but…"

"No complaining Librarian" Eve teased. "Be a good little boy and maybe I'll let you hear it on _special occasions_ "

"Ooh. Okay" Flynn said, raising his eyebrows.

They reached the next house and after Cassandra rang the doorbell, Melody and Ezekiel eyed each other mischievously. At Cassandra's count, everyone began to sing.

"Jingle Bells Jing…" Ezekiel and Melody had another idea however, belting at the top of their lungs.

"BATMAN SMELLS ROBIN LAID AN EGG. THE BATMOBILE LOST ITS WHEEL AND THE JOKER RAN AWAY. HEY!"

They burst into a fit of laughter and immediately ran away from the rest of the group, who was now eyeing them with anger and confusion. They stopped once they were a couple of blocks away.

"And now we run away to grab a burger" Melody suggested. "Just like we did last time."

"But I thought you wanted to go caroling?" Ezekiel said.

"Eh maybe later. I don't wanna face my flat-mates right this moment now that they've seen this side of me. Besides, I'm realizing it wasn't the actual carol singing that I missed. It was this" She pointed at the two of them.

"Well then a burger it is" Ezekiel smiled, happy to be near his best friend again. "Maybe we could torture more innocent bystanders with our carols while we're there"

Melody laughed. Suddenly, she climbed on her tiptoes and kissed Ezekiel on the cheek. His eyes widened with surprise, and he felt an unfamiliar tingle in his chest. His face felt warm all of a sudden, despite the cold night air.

"Thanks for coming Ezekiel" Melody chimed. "I think it really made my Christmas"

They walked off together, Ezekiel smiling and silent. If there was any doubt before, it was gone. He liked Melody Finch. Like, he _liked_ her. And maybe, just maybe, he thought, she liked him too.

 **A/N: You didn't think I was gonna give you the whole development in one story did you? I cant believe there's only 5 stories left! This has been such a wonderful experience, and it's all thanks to you guys. Huge Evlynn centric tomorrow, which should come out quickly, because I'll be in the mood to write it tonight after the episode. Bye guys! Enjoy the episode if you haven't seen it already**


	21. All I Want for Christmas is You

**A/N** **: If you haven't seen 2X09 yet, I won't spoil anything, BUT IT WAS AMAZING AND IF YOU SAW IT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY. In light of it all, here's some cracky Evlynn to make your Monday brighter. Enjoy LITs!  
**

 **Chapter 21: All I Want for Christmas is You**

The Librarians and Guardian were in the middle of their "office" Christmas party. Ezekiel was currently fiddling with switches and wires to try and hook up the new karaoke machine they'd bought in the theatre.

Jake and Cassandra were acting sickeningly sweet, as new couples will do, and were sitting by the snack table, feeding each other the Christmas cookies they'd baked together.

Eve and Flynn were off to the side, talking, and drinking way too much Eggnog for their own good. They'd lost count of how many cups they'd had a long time ago: and it wasn't virgin eggnog either.

"Got it!" Jones shouted, the symbol of the karaoke machine finally appearing on the screen, followed by a menu of various songs.

"Come on!" Eve shouted, grabbing Flynn's arm and dragging him towards the TV. "We've got dibs on first song!"

"Yes!" Flynn exclaimed. No one cared to note that his tie was currently wrapped around his head. He turned to face the other Librarians. "Everyone take your seats. You are about to witness a masterpiece"

Cassandra sat perched on Jake's lap and Ezekiel walked over to stand with them.

"Exactly how much have they had to drink?" she whispered.

"Enough to ensure they're totally wasted" Jake replied, trying to stifle his laughter.

"This is gonna be great" Ezekiel said.

From the TV, a familiar intro of a vibraphone began to play. Cassandra covered her face to hide her laughter. They could not have picked a song that would have made this _more_ hysterical. Eve began singing first, drunkedly belting into the mic

"IIIIIII Don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need"

Flynn continued next, switching between keys multiple times during his one line.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree"

"I just want you for my own, moooore than you could ever know."

"Make my wish come truuuuuuuee" Flynn attempted to hit Mariah's high note and failed miserably, although he didn't seem to notice, simply continuing to sing. For the final line, the two sang together.

"All I want for Christmas, iiiiiiiss yoooooou"

The familiar combination of sleigh-bells and piano began to play, and both Eve and Flynn began to bop around wildly. The three remaining Librarians had not turned their gaze from the scene for one second.

"You're getting this on film right?" Jake asked, leaning past Cassandra to whisper in Ezekiel's ear.

"Of course mate" he replied, already holding up his smartphone to capture the moment for all eternity.

The song was well underway now, and Eve and Flynn were facing each other, screaming every lyric at the top of their lungs.

"I DON'T NEED TO HANG MY STOCKING THERE UPON THE FIREPLACE, SANTA CLAUS WON'T MAKE ME HAPPY WITH A TOY ON CHRISTMAS DAY"

"Cause I just want you here tonight" Eve sang

"Holding on to me so tight" On this line, Flynn moved over and grabbed Eve around the waist.

"What more can I do?" It was Eve's turn to crack on the high note now

"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU"

"Wrong words mates!" Ezekiel called, though they didn't even notice him. "That's the next verse!"

"And the words are right there too" Jake worried.

"Are they going to remember any of this in the morning?" Cassandra whispered.

"I doubt it" Ezekiel said. "But we'll make them remember if they don't" He indicated the camera in his hands.

Cassandra hid her eyes now, overcome by embarrassment. The couple was dancing like lunatics while they sang, and their voices were growing more and more off-key by the minute.

"I'm gonna go put away the eggnog" Cassandra suggested.

"I think you better" Jake agreed. The couple left, while Jones stayed glued to the spot and continued filming, taking Jake's now vacant seat.

 **A/N: So when I was first thinking about this fic, karaoke was always at the top of the idea list, as we saw in Baby Its Cold Outside. It was my friend Aubrey who suggested the drunk karaoke thing, and so this happened. Hope you've all had a wonderful first day of Christmas week. "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" tomorrow. Bye!**  



	22. Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy

**A/N** **:This idea came to me sort of randomly one day when I was listening to the Nutcracker doing homework. Just a bit of goofy fun. Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Chapter 22: Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy**

"You're going to love what my sister got me for Christmas" Cassandra said as she entered the Library that day. Jake was the only one in the room.

"Good morning to you too" he teased. She rolled her eyes, sat down next to him, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"As I was saying, I've been talking to my sister a lot lately. What with my life changing and all, I'm trying to take more chances and fix things…"

"Cassie" Jake interrupted. "Slow down. I didn't even know you had a sister"

"Oh, yeah! She's your age. And she works as an agent for the New York City Ballet, and she gets free tickets to the Nutcracker every year. So, I was telling her about everything, and she brought over tickets this morning for tonight's show! That is, if you're up for going"

"Of course I wanna go!" Jake shouted. "The Nutcracker Ballet in New York City is one of the most time honored pieces of art in history!"

"Good! One more thing" Cassandra added skeptically.

"What's that?"

"Well, when she asked me how many tickets I needed, I told her five. I figured we could make it a double date with Flynn and Baird, since you know, this is really a thing now. Of course, I'm sort of embarrassed to ask them outright to go on said double date, so I got a ticket for Jones, knowing he won't want to come. Then it'll be just the four of us!"

"Sounds perfect Cassie" Jake smiled. "Albeit a bit complicated."

"So after work we'll get ready, and if there's time, maybe head out for some dinner before the show?"

"Whatever you want darlin'. It's your Christmas present"

They shared another quick kiss, on the lips this time, before heading off to complete their various duties for the day.

Later that night, Cassandra, Jake, Eve and Flynn all sat in the theatre, waiting for the show to begin. As expected, Jones had stayed home, laughing when Cassandra had offered him the ticket.

Jake was more excited than anyone. His hands were clasped in his lap, and his leg bounced up and down.

"You a little excited there honey?" Cassandra joked.

"Be quiet" Jake argued. "Living in Oklahoma all my life, I've never actually gotten to go to a ballet"

"It's wonderful" Cassandra assured him. "You're going to love it."

"Colonel Baird!" A voice called from up the aisle. Cassandra turned and saw who was rushing to greet them.

"Oh no" she whispered.

Jenkins was walking up the aisle, holding a program and clad in a fancy suit. He scooched past the couples to his seat next to Cassandra.

"Well isn't this exciting" he chimed.

"What are you doing here Jenkins?" Jake asked

"Oh, well came to me, said he wasn't using his ticket. He wanted to know if I wanted it, and I did"

A look of anger crossed Jake's face. Jones had figured out their plan, and he planned this whole thing. He was going to kill that kid.

"Okay so it's not optimal" Cassandra whispered, leaning into her boyfriend so as to make sure that the caretaker would not hear a word. "But what's so bad about him being here?"

"I thought I was gonna get to spend time cuddlin' ya tonight, but now it feels wrong. I can't do all that with Jenkins here, it'd be like kissing in front of my Grandpa. Besides, does the old guy even know we're dating?"

Cassandra frowned then, realizing Jake was right. Seeing them pressed up next to each other in a dark theatre may not be the best way for Jenkins to find out about their relationship.

Next to them, Flynn experienced similar troubles. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had been planning on spending a good amount of show time kissing Eve.

"Hey" she whispered. "You wanna get out of here now? Make up some excuse, head back to my place?"

"No" Flynn said. He placed his arm around Eve, who rubbed her thumb up and down his palm "I can tell this means a lot to Cassandra. Besides, I suppose we could wait a few hours. How bad could it be?"

It was bad. Every time any of them would try to even whisper to each other, Jenkins would quiet them immediately. However, that did not seem to stop him from loudly humming along to the waltz of the flowers.

They managed to make the most of it though. Jake and Cassandra held hands in-between their seats for the entire night. Eve and Flynn managed to convey their personal messages through eye contact. Besides, they did have a nice dinner beforehand, and it really was a beautiful show.

 **A/N: Not that I don't totally agree with Jenkins on the theatre etiquette thing, but Eve and Flynn would totally be in that place the whole time. Also, regarding the "She's your age" line: Because we don't have canon ages for the characters, I just assume them to be about the actors ages. There's a five year gap between Lindy Booth and Christian Kane, so I usually assume Jake to be 3-5 years older than Cassie. That's all. Hope you liked it! Can't believe there's only 3 stories left. See you tomorrow with "Believe". Bye LITs!**


	23. Believe

**A/N** **: If you're reading this, its probably the 24th, and I'm so very sorry. It's 4 minutes to midnight here as I type. Again, greatest apologies, but I was out all day. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 23: Believe**

Ezekiel and Melody were walking through the crowded streets of Manhattan, laughing. They'd just finished lunch at a pizza parlor, an afternoon which Ezekiel was unsure he could consider a date.

In what seemed like no time at all, they arrived at Melody's apartment.

"Thanks for lunch" she said.

"Not a problem" Ezekiel replied. Despite the silence that now hung between them, no one moved to walk away.

"I just wanted to let you know" Melody said suddenly. "In light of it being Christmas and all, that I've never really had a friend like you. I hope that's not too weird"

"No!" Ezekiel replied, keeping his cool composure, despite how he was panicking on the inside. "I uh, I get it" he mumbled. "I mean, up until I got to my new job, you were the _only_ real friend I ever had"

She looked at him with an expression he couldn't read, but that he hoped was not pity. He'd thought about it so much since they'd reunited: how much she meant to him. When he was just an orphan, all alone, she was there for him. She was someone who'd cared for him, and someone who he'd cared for in return. When they were friends, he had someone to look out for him. It was she who'd convinced him that he needed to run away.

He became aware of Melody again, still looking at him. Then, ever so slowly, she was leaning in, and he found that he was too. This was the moment: he was going to kiss her. Suddenly, his phone beeped. They both stopped. He laughed apologetically, took out his phone, and growled.

 _Clippings Book_

"Oh bloody hell not now!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Melody asked, seeming hurt.

"No, it's not you it's, I, my job needs me" Ezekiel hesitated, knowing how wrong what he was about to say was, but knowing he couldn't just leave her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Okay!" Melody smiled.

Just then, Ezekiel's eyes fell on the man racing down the street towards them: Moriarity.

"Mels, uh, we have to go, now. Like, we need to run"

"What?"

"Listen, you trust me right? You know I would never lie to you?"

"Of, of course. Ezekiel you're scaring me."

"Mel" He looked her right in the eye. "Magic is real"

"Excuse me?"

"Magic is real, that guy down the street there has it, and he wants to kill me."

"This really isn't funny Jones" Melody snapped. Ezekiel cringed as she used his last name, something she'd only ever done when she was mad at him.

"Look I know you don't believe me. But just try" he pleaded. Melody met him with a stone cold stare. "Remember when we first met, and you admitted to me that you still believed in Santa, because you liked the idea of believing in good will and magic? Find that girl Mel, and latch on tight"

"I…" Melody stuttered.

"Look there's no time to talk about this. He's getting closer. Run!" At that, Ezekiel grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her along with them as he began to sprint away from the scene.

Melody followed him, not sure why. Her feet pounded the pavement as she grew out of breath, more confused than she ever had been.

"Where are we going?" she shouted. Ezekiel didn't answer her. He was yelling desperately into his phone.

"Jenkins! I need a door now!"

Before Melody could figure out what was happening, Ezekiel had turned them into an alley, and dragged her through what looked like the door to an abandoned warehouse. She breathed deeply once they were finally inside, stopping.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS…" she began, but immediately grew speechless as she noticed their surroundings. They were in a giant library, surrounded by books everywhere.

"Melody" Ezekiel said "Welcome to the Library. This is where I work"

There was something about the air here, something, well, _magical_ , and it wasn't because of the plethora of Christmas decorations. Melody let out a small giggle. She didn't understand, but she was starting to believe the craziness Ezekiel had told her.

"We preserve magic" he said. "And by the way, Santa Claus, he's real. I've met him"

Ezekiel smiled, watching Melody take in the magic. He remembered his first time here, what it felt like. Thinking of her experiencing that filled him with warmth. He heard voices growing louder and cringed. He was about to be in a lot of trouble.

"It's Christmas Eve Eve, Eve!" Flynn exclaimed, trailing Colonel Baird, who was shaking her head and laughing. The couple froze when their eyes fell on the scene in the doorway.

"Jones" Baird chided, using her tone that always meant trouble. "What is she doing here?"

Ezekiel turned and placed his hands on `Melody's shoulders, asking her to stay put for the time being. He jogged over to Eve and Flynn, who were staring at him with their arms crossed. He'd never seen Flynn look angry like that.

"Look, when the clippings book called me I was about to kiss Mel at her apartment door. I couldn't just leave her!" he explained.

"Jones you could have compromised the entire Library!" Flynn shouted. "And all so you could finish your date?!"

"No! I saw Moriarity walking down the street. She'd have been in huge danger if I hadn't taken her with me!"

"She might be in more danger now" Eve explained. She looked at him for a moment, staring at his pleading expression. "She can stay for now. But any consequences of this are yours to deal with"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now go get her, and let's figure all this out"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had returned to the Library, completing the mission which had started all the chaos. Melody was grinning from ear to ear, staring at Ezekiel. Everyone else had left, leaving them alone.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "And you do this every day?"

"Well, not _every_ day" Ezekiel chuckled. "Just, twice before Friday" Melody laughed, and then she was looking at him again. He didn't recognize it, too frazzled to focus.

"By the way" she said. "We never did get to finish before."

"Huh?"

All in an instant, Melody had rushed to Ezekiel and laid her lips on his. He was taken back at first, but soon his eyes closed, as he finally expressed the things he'd been feeling for a longer time than he'd ever admitted to himself.

Slowly, her arms moved to wrap around his neck, and his fell gently around her waist. They finally separated, and smiled at each other, a whole new kind of look filling their eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered. "For letting me believe again"

 **A/N: So I know that wasn't really Christmasey, but I needed some plot development. Hope you enjoyed. Only 2 stories left, and an exciting one tomorrow. See you then with "Christmas Eve with You"**


	24. Christmas Eve with You

**A/N** **: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! And a very happy birthday to Eve! Well this is it: the home stretch. Only today and tomorrow. Then we're done. Let's not think about that yet. I've got a very happy Christmas story for you today. This one is a combination of two prompts, one from Masalaoflife on Tumblr(Flynn surprises Eve) and one from rebecina1 on tumblr, which I cannot say yet. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!  
**

 **Chapter 24: Christmas Eve with You**

It was Christmas Eve, and the annex glowed with bright reds and greens. The center table was cleaned off and set for dinner, chairs placed all around it.

Jake brought out the chicken he'd prepared in the kitchen. Cassandra trailed behind, holding the potatoes and vegetables. She leaned over Jake as they both placed their dishes on the table. They shared a quick kiss.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever" Cassandra said.

"Why's that darlin'?" Jake asked.

"Because" she reached down and grabbed his hand. "I get to call you mine"

Flynn and Eve came walking through the door, stripping off their coats and smiling.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!" Jake and Cassandra replied.

"And happy birthday Colonel!" Cassandra added.

"Thanks Red" Eve said. She smiled, breathing in the aromas around her. "Everything smells wonderful"

"Who's up for a Christmas cocktail?" Ezekiel asked, entering the room with multiple bottles.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Eve said.

The Librarians moved around, ready to settle in for the dinner to celebrate two special days. They were all filled with the joy of Christmas, and the fact that they were all together.

* * *

Late that night, Christmas was approaching. The party was over, the cake was finished, and everyone was heading home. Ezekiel walked into the annex just as Cassandra and Jake were walking out the back door, hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas mates!" he called.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied, stopping to turn around and say goodnight.

"What are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Well we're waking up early to go to church before we come back here for Christmas morning." Jake said "Then we're heading to my sister's place for dinner"

"Wow Stone" The thief teased. "Bringing Cassandra home to meet the family already. How long have you two been dating? A week?"

"Well I didn't want Jake to have to go home alone, and my parents haven't asked me to Christmas dinner in 5 years." Cassandra said. "Besides, we've only been dating a week, but it's different. It was set into motion long before that" She smiled up at Jake and leaned her head on his shoulder before they kissed

"Oh god I'm sorry I asked! Not the sappiness again" Despite how he joked, Ezekiel had to admit that lately, watching all the shared tenderness around the Library did not bother him as much.

"What about you?" Cassandra asked, laughing.

"Oh, well Melody can't really get home to Australia to see her family, and I don't have somewhere to go, so we were just gonna have some dinner together at her apartment and watch some movies."

"And you've only been together a day" Jake joked, imitating Ezekiel's previous tone.

"Touché"

The whole group laughed before heading out the door, ready to retire to their warm beds, and let visions of sugarplums dance in their heads.

* * *

Eve sat curled up on the couch of her and Flynn's apartment. Flynn came in with two cups of coffee and handed her one, placing his on the table.

"It's just you and me now" he said, sitting down next to her and placing his arm around her. "We can just sit here and do nothing, if that's what you want"

"Trust me, that's the kind of Christmas Eve I have craved for my entire life" Eve said.

"Well then that's what we'll do" Flynn said. He turned on the TV and switched to a channel that was broadcasting the Yule Log. Their apartment didn't have a fireplace, and it was too warm in New York to light it anyway, so he wanted the illusion.

"Oh!" he said, as if suddenly remembering something. "I almost forgot. We haven't had my favorite Christmas Eve tradition!"

"Please don't tell me it's opening just one present" Eve groaned.

"No" Flynn mumbled. He looked at the floor, seemingly disappointed.

"Oh it was that wasn't it?" Eve asked. "I'm sorry Flynn I didn't mean to upset you. I've just never seen the point of that. "

"Oh come on" Flynn begged. "It's fun! My mom and I used to do it every year!" He needed her to agree to this. Everything he had planned tonight revolved around this one idea. He'd thought it was rather creative, and he wanted to see it through.

"First of all" Eve argued. "We agreed not to go too crazy on presents, so if you bought enough things to let me open one of them tonight, I'm going to kill you. Second of all, I always had my birthday gifts on Christmas Eve, so I don't like opening actual Christmas presents until Christmas"

"Then think of this as a birthday gift!" Flynn chimed. He liked that idea. It worked just as well.

"Fine" Eve sighed. She began to get up off the couch to grab a box from underneath their little tree.

"No!" Flynn exclaimed. "I already put one aside that I want you to open" He sprang from the couch and ran to their bedroom.

Eve fell back on the couch and laughed, not sure what to think. She'd learned to just go with the flow with Flynn. She sipped her coffee while she waited for him. Just then, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and saw it was her mother. She was probably calling to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hi mom" she said, answering the phone. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas dear!" Gloria Baird answered. "And Happy Birthday darling"

"Thanks Mom. What's up?"

"Well I don't know if you're stationed anywhere this Christmas, but if you're home, your father and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow. It's been too long sweetheart. We'd love to have you"

Eve was speechless for a moment. She hadn't been home for Christmas in a long time. She'd barely spoken to her parents since she joined the Library. They didn't even know she'd transferred from NATO. If she went tomorrow, she'd have to tell then, among other things. It would be messy. But she did miss them.

As she was thinking, Flynn came running into the room, carrying a small gift bag.

"Mom I've gotta call you back" Eve said. "Alright. Bye"

Flynn practically jumped onto the couch, and placed the bag in Eve's lap.

"Happy Birthday!" he said.

"Alright" she agreed. "Let's get away with this"

Eve looked down into the bag and pulled away all the tissue paper, looking for the gift. Whatever it was, it was small, and well-hidden too. She was so focused on the task that she didn't notice Flynn move off the couch and sit on the coffee table to face her.

"Flynn where the hell did you put this…" she began.

She fell silent as she finally found the gift in the bag, a tiny wrapped box. Her hand trembled as she removed the ribbon and ripped away the wrapping paper. If this was what she thought it was, she wasn't sure if she was terrified, or excited, or a little bit of both.

She could barely bring herself to open the box. When she finally did, she began to hyperventilate, all of her speculations confirmed. Propped up in the box was a diamond ring, glistening in the Christmas lights.

Eve felt tears coming to her eyes, not sure what kind they were, and looked up. Flynn was looking right at her, holding a straight face.

"Look I know this is nuts" he said. "Because we've only known each other for about a year, and we've only been officially dating for about six months, and for about half of that we were fighting, and we've had problems, but I just…" he knelt down on the floor in between them, and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"I just love you so much, and even if it's not right away, even if it's not for a while, I just want to know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you just as much as you are for me. I want to be more than just Librarian and Guardian; I want to be man and wife, I…"

"Flynn!" Eve shouted, cutting him off. He looked up at her tear filled eyes, having broken contact during his speech. She smiled at him and began to cry. She knew now though why she was crying.

"I want all of that too" she said. "I think I want it more than I knew. But I can't answer you yet."

"What?" Flynn started to panic. Eve laughed.

"Because you haven't asked me" Flynn chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief. Eve handed him the ring box, and he held it out to her, regaining his composure.

"Eve Baird" he said. "Guardian, Will you take me, Flynn Carsen, your Librarian, to be your fiancée?"

"Yes" Eve proclaimed.

He smiled widely and slipped the ring onto her finger, and she flew from her seat to kiss him. He climbed back onto his spot on the couch to cuddle next to her again. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even more so than usual.

"Flynn this is gorgeous" she said, admiring the ring. She turned from it quickly though, beginning to admire her fiancée. "I love you. Merry Christmas"

"I love you too Eve. This was all that I dreamt for this Christmas"

Eve leaned her head onto his shoulder and listened to the Christmas song playing on the television in front of them.

 _Through the good times and bad, happy and sad, I'm still holding on I know what I have_

 _And all that I want is Christmas Eve with You_

 **A/N: So yeah, rebecina1's prompt was Flynn proposing to Eve. I was watching Food Network with my parents one morning, and this lady talked about opening one present on Christmas Eve, and this idea just came to me. Anyway, I hope you all have a very blessed Christmas Eve, enjoy your families, and get everything you've wished for. Bye for now, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow!  
**


	25. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N** **: So here we are, the end of the fic. I'll have a big sappy speech at the end, but now let's focus on the chapter. This is a long one, because it's the Christmas one, and I've been working on it all day in between Christmas dinner courses. Enjoy my LITs!  
**

 **Chapter 25: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
**

The Librarians all gathered in the annex the next day, electing to spend Christmas morning together. Jenkins had just brought out the tea and coffee, and presents filled the tree they'd bought together at the beginning of the month.

"Merry Christmas!" Cassandra yelled. She hadn't been still since she opened her eyes that morning. There were reasons this was her favorite holiday.

"Shall we start with the Secret Santa gifts?" Flynn asked.

"Yes! Mr. Jenkins, I think you should open yours first!" Cassandra reached under the tree and grabbed the box wrapped in snowman filled paper, excitedly thrusting it out to Jenkins.

The caretaker smiled, still not physically showing much Christmas spirit, and grabbed the gift. He unwrapped it to find a small wooden box.

"It's a tea box!" Cassandra explained. "And if you open it up, there's all different kinds of teas in there"

"Thank you Miss Cillian this is lovely" He really did love the gift. He had to admit, there were parts of Christmas he really didn't mind that much after all. He put his gift to the side and sipped his tea.

"Well I suppose I should go next then" he said. "I believe that's how these things work. Mr. Carsen, you'll find your gift wrapped in the shiny green paper with the white bow."

Cassandra looked at Jake confused as Flynn removed the wrappings from his gift.

"You told me you had Flynn" she whispered.

"Awesome!" Flynn proclaimed, though she barely heard him. "It's a Christmas tie!"

"It sings too" Jenkins said.

"I lied" Jake whispered back to Cassie. "You'll see why in a bit."

"Jones" Flynn said. "Yours is in the Santa shaped envelope"

"A Gamestop Gift Card!" Ezekiel proclaimed. "Thanks mate! Here Colonel Baird" He reached under the tree and handed Eve a box wrapped in shiny red paper.

"You can promise me this isn't stolen this year?" she asked.

"I promise. And I have witnesses this time."

Eve chuckled and unwrapped the box, which contained a mug, hand painted with the phrase _World's Best Guardian_

 _"_ This is really sweet Jones" Eve said. A "World's Best" mug: sometimes that kid really did make her feel like a mother

"Melody wanted to go to this ceramics place the other day" Ezekiel explained. "So I figured I'd make something for you."

"Well thank you. I really love it."

Eve presented Stone with his present next, revealing a brand new cowboy hat. Jake beamed and put it on his head.

"To replace the one you lost that day we met" Eve said.

Cassandra laughed at her boyfriend, who looked ridiculously adorable in that hat.

"Well" Jake said. "I guess it's up to me to finish things off" He reached under the tree and dragged out a large box covered in reindeer covered wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas Cassie"

Cassandra laughed at the idea: of course he'd gotten her for secret Santa. She should've known it, the way he'd told her that he picked Flynn's name. When she finally got the box open, she found a photo album, a picture of her smiling decorating the front cover. She looked up at Jake, not sure what to think.

"Open it" he whispered.

Slowly, Cassandra turned the pages and found different images of herself on each one. Everything was there: the selfies with Rudolph, her smiling next to the Christmas tree the day they'd picked it, the picture they'd taken with Santa. Jake had even included pictures she didn't know existed: one of her ice-skating, a shot of her hanging an ornament, and a gorgeous side profile of her watching the TV, the Christmas lights illuminating her face. She looked towards Jake with tear-filled eyes.

"I remember you said you didn't have any real pictures of yourself" he said. "So I figured I needed to change that. You just look so beautiful all the time, and I thought you deserved to see what everyone else sees while you're living your life."

Cassandra was crying as she turned to meet Jake's eyes.

"Jacob" she muttered. "This is the most wonderful present I've ever gotten. Thank you"

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. She'd never felt this strongly that someone really cared about her. It was clear now that he noticed her, and that he'd been noticing her, long before they had their first kiss.

"I've got something else for you later" he whispered.

Cassandra suddenly became aware again that everyone else was still in the room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed.

"Alright!"Flynn said. "Who's going to give out their presents first?"

* * *

That afternoon, Jake and Cassandra approached his older sister's house. He walked slowly and squeezed Cassandra's hand tightly. He'd become a different man since the last time he came here.

"We can still turn back" Cassandra said. "If you don't think you can do it, we will. I don't care what we do for Christmas, as long as I'm with you. We could leave right now and go get some Chinese food for all I care."

"No, no, I wanna see everyone. Besides, Virginia told me mom and pop have got other plans tonight."

"Well then I'll be right here" Cassandra assured him.

"Oh!" Jake exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped box. "This is your other present. Merry Christmas Cassie"

"Well then I should give you yours too" she said, reaching into her bag and handing him his own wrapped box. "You go first" She insisted.

Jake's eyes grew wide as he picked up the pocket watch she'd picked weeks ago. She was beaming: there was the look she wanted to see from him.

"Is this?" he asked.

"Yes. Lord Byron's. I should've known you'd pick up on it."

"I love it!" Jake exclaimed, before leaning in to kiss her. "Now open yours."

Cassandra excitedly ripped away the bright paper and froze as she saw the jewelry box in her hands.

"Jake" she insisted, knowing that whatever this was, she wouldn't be able to accept it.

"Just open it" he urged.

Cassandra lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace: an emerald stone shaped like a heart resting on a golden chain.

"Oh Jacob" she gasped. "It's gorgeous"

"I picked that one cause I did some research and it turns out the highest average density of emerald is 2.78, and I know that the accepted value of Euler's number is…"

"2.718" Cassandra finished. "It's so thoughtful Jacob I love it" she said

"Let me put it on you"

Cassandra handed him the necklace and turned around excitedly as he clasped it around her neck. They kissed again before grabbing hands and finishing their walk to his sister's house. Cassandra leaned her head on his shoulder and he rang the doorbell.

His older sister opened the door, wearing an apron and a huge smile.

"Jake!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey Ginny" he said, moving to hug his big sister. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas! Is this the girl you told me you were bringing?" she marveled, turning towards Cassandra.

"Yes"

"Hi" Cassandra smiled. "I'm Cassandra" She held out her hand to introduce herself, but to her surprise, Virginia pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Virginia. So glad you could join us"

"UNCLE JAKE!" A scream rang out through the living room, and soon a horde of children was racing towards them, all jumping on Jake at once.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. Everyone was laughing and smiling. In that moment, he couldn't be happier. He was sure now that nothing could ruin this Christmas.

"Jake" A stern voice came from behind the kids. He looked up and immediately knew how wrong he was.

"Hey pop" he stuttered.

"Uh oh" Cassandra said.

"I'm sorry Jake" Virginia whispered. "I didn't know until last minute"

Jake stepped back and grasped Cassandra's hand. The night was about to be very different.

* * *

"That could've gone better" Eve sighed, walking out of her parents' house with Flynn.

"Come on, it wasn't too terrible" Flynn assured her.

"Really Flynn? How would you describe my father's reaction to me leaving the military"

"Well it could've been worse. They could've seen the ring!"

Eve sighed and threw her head into her hands.

"I came tonight because I thought we could have a nice Christmas" she said. "I didn't want anything to go this way"

Flynn put his arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Come on" he said. "Let's go home"

* * *

It was never the plan that all the Librarians would end up back in the Library that night, and yet it was 10 PM, and there they all were. Everyone had brought left over dishes from their various failed dinners. Half eaten pecan and apple pies sat on the annex table, along with plates of Jake and Cassandra's leftover cookies.

The room was full of friendship and love. Everyone was joking and laughing, and all three couples sat together,

"This is nice" Eve said. "This feels more like Christmas than anything else I had planned today."

"You're right" Cassandra said. "I don't know if I've ever had a better Christmas"

Jake had brought his old guitar from home, and he now absentmindedly strummed it in his chair. Cassandra sat cross-legged at his feet on the floor. In a moment when everyone was silent, he began to play the chords to a familiar Christmas tune.

 _G Em Am D7_

To everyone's surprise, he began to sing.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas"

"I didn't know you sang Stone!" Eve said. He stopped playing for a moment to address the shock in the room.

"Yeah well" he said. "Music is just art we listen to so…"

"You sound good!" Melody added. "Like some kind of country singer or something"

"Well I may have thought for a few years when I was little…" He noticed all the eyes staring at him, and saw Cassandra giggling madly. "Never mind" He continued playing, starting over

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light_

 _From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

Eve glanced around at the room around her. Before the Library, her life was crazy, running from place to place, seeing death and destruction every day.

She almost had the same job here, but it was different somehow. She was with people that she loved dearly, and that she knew loved her. It was a feeling she'd never really had: home.

Tonight, it was stronger than ever. Through everything they saw, everything they'd been through, it didn't matter. It was Christmas, and they were together.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay, From now on our troubles will be miles away_

Flynn glanced at Eve cuddling next to him, and then at the ring on her finger. It had been a complicated year. He'd met her, fallen in love with her, and almost lost her, all within nine months. It didn't matter now though. They were together. They were getting married.

He looked around at the people surrounding him, the home he'd denied for so long, then closed his eyes. Flynn Carsen was learning to not be alone, and it was a lesson more valuable than any degree he'd ever earned.

 _Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore_

Jake watched Cassandra swaying back and forth as his fingers danced across the strings. This was how he remembered Christmas feeling when he was a boy: peaceful, right. He'd gone home because he thought it was what he needed to find Christmas with his family again, but now he knew that wasn't the case. This was what he needed. The Library was his family in the truest sense.

 _Fateful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more_

Ezekiel smiled as Melody laid her head on his shoulder. For the longest time, Christmas had meant nothing but a time that it was easier to steal, and he thought that was what made him happy. Now, with his best friend back by his side, he realized that the Christmases that had really made him happy were the ones he spent with her. With the Librarians the feeling was double. With new friends and old together, the season had new meaning for him.

 _Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow_

Cassandra closed her eyes and shut off her senses as best as she could, focusing instead on where she was. She'd never had a Christmas like this one: filled with love, and joy, and cliché traditions, and the feeling of home. After enough years passed, she'd accepted that she never would. Now all of that changed. She didn't know what lay in store for her future, but if she could have more years like this, she didn't care.

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_

Jenkins walked in on the scene, having just returned from dinner with Nick and Gretchen at the North Pole. He looked up at the star that he had hung, weeks ago, remembering how they'd all convinced him to join in their decorating. He glanced at the room, full of merriment and remembered everything they'd done during the month. The old caretaker simply smiled.

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

 **A/N: This is my favorite Christmas song of all time, and I always have to end Christmas fics with it. So that's all she wrote. I'm really about to start crying as I write this. Endings make me cry. I started this as a fun little thing to make me happy. When I do projects like this, I of course always dream of getting a huge following for it, but it's never really happened, and I've come to a point where I don't expect it. You guys were amazing. I still cannot believe the incredible response to this fic. Every kind review made my heart get a little warmer.  
**

 **This was a rough Christmas for me this year, for reasons I won't mention, but writing this fic and seeing all of your reactions always brought a smile to my face. You guys put up with a lot: late postings, cheesy plotlines, and an excess of Jassandra, but you still always had such kind things to say. The Librarians has become such a huge part of my life, I love the fandom, and after this the feeling is even stronger.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who played a part in this: everyone who sent me a prompt, all my offline friends who inspired certain ideas, and of course everyone who read along, and celebrated this dorky Christmas season with me. Maybe this won't be the last of it. If you guys want, maybe I can add in a few bonus stories: new years and such.**

 **With that, I hope you all had a very blessed Christmas, I wish you all a wonderful New Year, and thank you again for reading my work. Ciao LITs.**


End file.
